Emotions Run Deep
by elli.zz
Summary: Edward and Bella meet under normal cirumstances and have ordinary feelings to one another; anger, irritation and strong dislike. They hide their emotions but they can not run from them, not for long. Apathy, obsession then passion; All Human, Rated M
1. All Smiles And Sunshine

**Edward**

Everybody thinks that there is something wrong with me; they think I'm depressed or suffer badly from a lack of anger management. The dearest parents, who have enough money to build the Titanic and then sink it again by putting the rest of their money onto it, believe the solution is therapy. Throw money at me… That might work. I am the only one in this perfect picturesque family that doesn't fit in perfectly. I'm not depressed, I'm just bored. And I'm not angry, just impatient.

Laying down in the infuriatingly tepid bath water, as the rest of the family has already hustled all of the hot water, I get a chance to reflect and calm down. I hear all of the busy nonsense going on downstairs like Alice running around trying to find the right handbag to take to school today or Rosalie yelling at Emmett to stop playing the computer games, I take a deep breath before pushing myself underwater and letting all the chaotic crap from my life slip away as I concentrate on my steady heart beat and the bubbles that slip from my mouth. It was times like these that I truly relished, I hate the drivel of everything else it is so plain and stereotypical. These times I get very few of; at school – no chance, it's only ever in my sleep or when I go into the woods to get away from the disgusting warmness of my family. But not my sleep anymore; I can't even get rest when I'm asleep. My imagination has run away with the annoying little fairies and created hell… A girl that I can't get.

Not that I want her, she is irritating and stupid. But not like the other girls around Forks, or anywhere that I have heard off. In Forks, the girls are as stupid as they are willing and ugly. I could have any of them I wanted, they all but throw themselves upon me and personally if I wasn't a hormone driven seventeen year old it would sicken me. But seeing as I am… I find a way to deal with it. This idiotic girl in my dream – or nightmare – however is completely oblivious and obnoxious! It's just her and me in this ridiculous green mess and I'm there yelling at her and she won't even turn around, I find something to chuck at her – it hits her and she doesn't even flinch. I run up to her and shake her but she only turns slightly and I get her profile. What a stupid face! Her big puffy lips and her bland dull eyes make me want to scream but even if I did she wouldn't hear me she just flips her head back around and her tedious brown hair flicks in my eyes and I wake up even angrier than when I went to sleep.

"Edward!" Alice yelled in her chirpy high-pitch voice, running up the stairs and then she proceeded to bang loudly on the door. I pulled my head out of the water only a little bit calmer.

"For f**k sake Edward, we are _all _waiting for you!" She whined on and I slinked lazily out of the bath and sighed heavily.

"I didn't ask you to!" I yelled back at her and I heard her huff back down the stairs. I jogged back to my room slowly with a towel around my waist and a look of apathy plastered across my face as usual. The indifference between every day life was getting so tiresome. I clambered into a plain dark red shirt, although my family have enough money to take me to the moon _and _back; I don't like spending it. I'm sure it's just a part of my utter hatred for material possessions that do not entertain me. So I stick to the same cheap clothes, much to my sister's complete disgust. I pulled on my dull grey jeans and my dark grey hoodie; my appearance means _very _little to me, I carelessly ran a hand through my messy hair and skipped down stairs to meet the glaring eyes of my adoring family.

"I told you not to wait" I moaned as the glares followed me into the kitchen and I slumped against the counter and downed a cool glass of water.

"We thought you'd enjoy it more if you took us to school today" Alice said happily and annoyingly.

"Of course, you know me_ so well_" I replied sarcastically leading the way to my one of my few true loves in life. My Volvo, now this was a thing of beauty. The dynamics, the shape, the geometrics and most significant: the speed. I couldn't help the grin that crept onto my face as I twitched the keys in the ignition and as it started to purr alive. The large family rustled into the car and I was actually pleased to see that Jasper had chosen, or volunteered, to sit next to me on the way to school. Jasper was the only boyfriend of Alice's that I have ever liked, not that she has had many but I could deal with Jasper. He was easy and relaxing and didn't chatter nonsense like the others, especially Rosalie. Emmett's girlfriend already considers herself part of the family, loving the luxuries of nearly being a Cullen. She's shallow and callous but Emmett enjoys her so I resist the never-ending list of blonde jokes and the on-slaught of insults I could unleash on her.

"So, what has you so cheery today Eddie?" Emmett asked from the back, I glared at him in the rear view mirror but his smile merely grew.

"Can't sleep" I mumbled grumpily, turning my attention back to the many fabulous details of my wondrous car. That way the car journey was considerably shorter.

"See you guys at lunch" I called as I jumped out from the car and hastily walked towards school – the quicker you're in the faster you're out. Kind of. I was speeding towards my locker, careful to not look any idiots in the eyes – they could possibly view it as an invitation for some conversation – and I think I would rather jump into the Earth's core. Concentrating on my feet was normally easy but apparently somebody had to really annoy me by walking straight into me. _It _slammed against me with a large crash and floored me.

"Want to watch where you're going?" I scowled rudely, gathering my stuff together to get a good look at the loser who was going to get a nice face full of revenge.

"I was, it is actually one of my hobbies – maybe you should try" Crap, it was a girl. I couldn't hit her. Her come-back was surprising but only irritated me more, she was still fumbling around on the floor picking up her stuff and I made no motion to help her.

"I don't struggle to walk, I know it comes tricky to the brain dead" I replied with a harsh smile on my face but it all disappeared when she flicked her hair backwards out of her face and stared at me angrily.

"Well, thanks for nothing" She mumbled pushing past me. I was almost paralysed in shock.

It was her. It was the girl from the nightmare. And I wasn't imagining things. It was exactly her, the irritating puffy lips, the flicking of the brown hair and the exact same eyes. What right does she have to be in my head? I turned from my original direction and followed her. It wasn't hard to catch her up; she was useless at walking.

"Hey!" I yelled after her, she turned to me, completely flustered but once she realised it was me her friendly scowl returned, creasing her forehead and she turned to walk away again. I reached out and grabbed her by the arm.

"Wha-" She started, entirely appalled by my behaviour but I interrupted her,

"Who the hell are you?" I asked angrily, she yanked her arm out of my hold and looked up at me; disgusted.

"None of your f***ing business but I think I already know your name though" She replied angrily, staring me down. Good luck with that, I've had a lot of practise. I smiled smugly; of course she would know who I am. I'm Edward Cullen.

"Yeah, you must be Jack, last name Ass. I recognise you by your complete and utter arrogance" She said quickly, at first I was impressed with her speed and her relentless anger but then, she succeeded by angering me.

"Tell me your name! It can't be worth this much effort" I demanded, trying to control my ever growing impatience and anger.

"If it's not worth it then why are you still here?" She replied with a devilish grin and turning her back on me once again. I was left standing there completely dumbfounded as she wandered off down the crowded hall-way. Why would my mind torture me with somebody so immensely nauseatingly annoying? And then make her real? I _really _hope that I'm still asleep trapped in some hideously vivid nightmare. No it's not _my _fault. She's doing this to me, that nameless witch is clearly out to get me some way. She just reached the top of my death-list, an accomplishment by far – there were plenty of people on there. Silver lining; it could entertain me for a while.

…..

It was lunch time and I was sitting at our usual table and the rest of them were being hideously couple-like. I had my iPod in and was trying to drown out the world with a better sounding one but to no avail. Luckily I hadn't seen the girl…Yet. Hopefully I had scared her off with my unforgiving stares in the hallway. I got bored quickly after finishing the hideous excuse for lunch; you would have thought with the amount of money my family had donated they could serve us higher quality slush. I left my friends behind and they barely noticed that I had even moved. I knew where I as going; the one place of peace in this hell. And to my knowledge no body else knew about it or they were clever enough not to disturb me.

I skipped up the two flights of stairs now eager to feel the higher, cooler clean air from the roof of the cafeteria. I pushed open the door dramatically and breathed in slowly, savouring the sweetness. I flashed my eyes over the space and was horrified when I saw a tiny form leaning over the corner of the low wall around the roof. Nobody would be so stupid as to come up here. I stood there fuming, waiting for my prey to turn around. And _it _did. _It _was her. Again. I stormed towards her,

"Get the f**k out of my head!" I spat out at her, pulling on her headphones so she got the full wrath of my anger. She was going positively red;

"How about you get the f**k out of my personal space" She replied as she pushed me backwards, making me stumble backwards but she just sat casually on the low wall, swinging her legs, the temptation was too much to bear to push her a tiny bit so she would topple of the edge.

"Clearly I'm alone up there" She said tapping her forehead and then pointing at mine.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked harshly, bored of her endless mocking

"Being alone, oh no wait – not anymore. If you could leave that'd be great" I turned away from her and stood a few steps backwards. I was about to scream until I was purple at her.

"This is _my _place. _You _have to leave" I instructed, not turning to her and concentrating on my breathing.

"Excuse me?" She asked dumbfounded, I turned to stare her down but her eyes were already fierce.

"God you're stupid – leave, you know as in to go away?" I mocked without laughter.

"Huh, I actually like it here" She replied confidently, 'admiring' the view

"Okay, you're new I get it – can't you prove yourself to somebody else that is dull enough to care?" I said, making my glare fractionally lighter.

"Whatever" She replied with a strong nonchalance and swung her legs around so they were dangling of off the edge of the building and she put her iPod back in and started humming tunelessly to herself, like I had never been there. I clenched my jaw tightly and squeezed my fists so the knuckles were practically white but she showed no evidence that I was even real. I let a loud aggravated roar and paced back down into the canteen. I crashed back down on the same seat that I had sat in not ten minutes before. It was nearing the end of lunch and I still hadn't calmed down. I knew if I walked into biology this mad, somebody would say something so insignificant it would make me blow and I'd be suspended, at least. When everybody else was getting ready to leave they gave me strange cautious smiles but still decided to leave me in peace.

After they were gone I put my iPod in to listen to some soothing classical music, it would calm me a lot quicker than my other peculiar taste in music. Calming down took not too long after that, and if I waited too long the teacher would scream at me and I wasn't ready for that. I jogged to biology and slinked into the room but stopped dead when I saw my new _favourite _person was sitting in my seat.

"Sir, there is _something _in my seat" I accused from the front; I didn't want to get too close to her. I didn't have that much self control.

"Yes, that would be you're new lab partner" Mr Banner said casually from his desk, "Nice of you to join us, by the way" I didn't remove my glower from her eyes, but I nodded a short greeting to Mr Banner. She was smiling coyly at me, like she knew that was _my _seat before she even sat in it.

"I don't need a lab partner" I said flatly, the rest of the ditsy class had turned their attention to the slight scene I had created.

"Well she does" Mr Banner explained, finally getting up and patting my shoulder sympathetically and raising his arm out – signalling for me to sit down and shut up. I looked back to him now, just to see if he was kidding. He wasn't. I sulked over to _my _desk and slammed my books dramatically on the table to further display my dislike of the current situation and the thing snigger beside me.

"Oh you're just a stupid little girl" I told her angrily staring blankly towards the board.

"And your about as mature as my middle finger" She replied quickly and I barely heard a single word, I turned to ask her 'what' and she had her middle finger proudly up at me, I scowled at her skinny finger as she continued to snigger to herself.

I sat there in silence, careful not to look at her again and tried to concentrate on what was happening up front; to the best of my knowledge I thought she was doing the same, but I was not going to be the one to give in first. I held my position strong and hard, resting all and any temptation to kill her, tensing and never releasing control of my muscles was a distraction to her scent that kept wafting over. It was as plain as her face, strawberries, how quaint? She was just as silent, I could hear the flutter of her annoyingly loud heart and the infuriating tapping of her pencil even though we were not once told to write anything down. When the bell rang I was the first up and shoved my books under my arm and gave her a warning look, 'mess with me again, I _will _not be as kind'

"Bye Jackass" She called as everybody else had left and I was nearing the door. Why was everybody so horrifically slow? Oh I remember the world and all its inhabitants were out to get me. Instead of replying I threw my arm up in the air and stuck up my middle finger at her walking out of the door proudly and a small winning smile crept onto my face but Mike Newton was waiting at the door and I looked at him completely baffled but he shrugged me off and turned his attention back to the now opening door. I decided to walk backwards to watch the on-coming charade. The curiosity of how well she played with others was just too tempting to pass up.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton" He introduced himself cheerfully as she struggled out the door; she kicked it closed behind her and gave him a look that mirrored my previous look.

"Well hi there Mike, I'm-" She replied, looking up finally, down the corridor and met my on-looking eyes and stopped her sentence in its tracks.

"I'm busy – nice to meet you Mike" She covered up, shuffling quickly down the opposite corridor and he looked up to me, where her eyes had been. I shrugged as he gave me an asking look, and I turned back down the corridor and sulked to my next lesson.

This day had dragged on far too long, and I knew exactly who to blame. She was in _my_ nightmare, she was in _my_ head, _my_ school, _my_ peaceful place, _my_ biology seat. _She _was pushing me, sooner or later _my _anger would explode onto her, and I was exciting to watch her squirm under my fury.


	2. Don't Hold Me Up Now

**Edward**

Last period went surprisingly quickly as I was planning all my many ways to strike my revenge upon my new companion. She didn't want me to know her name so that was exactly the first thing I was going to do. Learn everything about her; hopefully it wouldn't be that difficult with the gossip firefly that is my sister. I paced quickly back to my car and waited for my family, I should've just left but they would confiscate my car again.

I was waiting patiently when I heard a monster croak of a car's ill engine from behind me. I flicked my eyes up to the rear view mirror and there was a mutant car that was the definition of 'has-been'. A large rusted red Chevy truck was sitting in the line of traffic behind me. I didn't recognise it and to no surprise the old cab held Miss 'I'm new and set out to get you'. A mischievous grin grew on my face and I reversed, my tinted windows prevented her from seeing who was inside so she let me go in front of her. I then stopped the engine and waited for my precious friends to join me in the car.

**Bella**

There had to be a sensible reason for the hell that today had been. I could nearly name him; Jackass. He had made my very first day at Forks High School a burning pit of anger. He bumped into me, and then ran after me accusing me of something I don't even understand and then annoying him became fun so I continued. Obnoxious, arrogant, rude and so annoying! And when he stormed into biology and declared that I was in fact in his seat and that _I _should move instead of him, it was my first day – how am I meant to know where to sit and where not to? I didn't even know that he was in the class let alone where he sat. All my anger was just slowly building up inside of me and I needed to get away from school as quickly as possible.

I was waiting some what patiently in the car park for the traffic to nudge along step by step. I tried not to take my anger out on the innocent by-standers and when a posh silver Volvo tried to pull out in front of me, I held tight to my control and let it go. The traffic was slowly creeping out but the Volvo wasn't moving an inch. I waited a little longer but all of the cars were moving but I was stuck, I couldn't move until the stupid Volvo did. I honked my horn when the pressure was mounting too high and waved an impatient hand out of the window.

A long arm waved out of the driver's window and stuck its middle finger up at me and then he stuck his head out of the window and burst into a wild cackle. It was _him_. I honked my horn harder and rolled down my window and leant my head far out;

"What are you doing jackass? Move!" I yelled angrily out of the window, I was absolutely outraged and the pedals were teasing me under my feet. I knew just one tiny little touch would throw me into the back of his perfect car. He just turned his head back to me and stared at me, daring me. I revved the engine, kindly warning him that I could if I wanted to. He rested his arm on the window and rested his chin on there, begging me to do it, I inched forward and his face fell in shock, his mouth dropped and he threw his head back inside his car.

"I'll need to get your insurance details – then I'll find out your name. Do it!" He yelled to me after a minute, calming his self down he plopped his head back out of the window casually. He was right, and he looked like he could afford it twice over anyway. My name and a bill was not worth a scratch on his precious car.

"Take your time; driving can be difficult for the brain dead!" I screeched back at him, relaxing back in my cab and waving my arm at him, 'you will not crack me' I said with a simple gesture and his face broke and his smile faded, and mine just grew. I closed my eyes and turned up the stereo and started to wait it out. Letting my speakers blast loud music at me; my anger slowly faded and I heard the harsh squeal of tires in front of me and peeked my eyes open and his Volvo had disappeared down the road. I smiled a victory smile and roared my lovely truck to life.

I relished in the thought that I would return to my new home in less then ten minutes and I could finally relax. Going to gym for last period was a serious knot in my stomach, but luckily I was relieved of duty for today. Tomorrow I wouldn't be as lucky, I would have to face it sooner or later, and even though later sounded nicer I guess I couldn't put it off much longer.

"Hey Dad?" I called hopefully, slamming the door behind me and craning my head around the house, empty.

"No worries" I called again, then shook my head in confusion at my own odd behaviour. I ran clumsily with all my things up the stairs and flopped down onto my bed. I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling absentmindedly, my thoughts were certainly elsewhere – revenge. How could somebody be so exhausting and irritating? I was shattered and decided to take a quick nap before I had to go and make Charlie dinner. I had only been here for the weekend but we had already settled into a pleasant routine and it pleased me at the very least I was having a positive effect on at least one person in this town… Charlie was very easy to please though, all he needed was feeding, a bit of house cleaning and the occasional chat but Charlie wasn't one to drag out a dying conversation. I let my mind slow itself down as I drifted into a light sleep.

…..

"Wake up Bells!" Charlie hurled my wake-up call from the bottom of the stairs; I shot up right in bed expecting some sort of danger. I slumped once I realised there wasn't any. I flicked my eyes over to my clock absently; my little nap had actually been over fourteen hours long.

"That's what the alarm clocks for Dad!" I yelled back down to him, flopping back against my warm pillows.

"It's been going off for an hour Bells, you're going to be late" He called to me, my eyes shot back to my clock, praying that time was playing a cruel trick and it would flicker back to being half seven instead of half eight.

"No!" I yelled at myself, propelling out of bed and shredding my clothes for some clean ones. I didn't pay much attention to what it was; I looked down as I was heading out of the bedroom to the bathroom, a pair of washed-out jeans and a plain dark blue long sleeved top. It'll do, I thought proudly to myself before hurtling into the bathroom. I hurriedly brushed my teeth, ran a comb through my thick hair but it wasn't playing nice today so I threw it up in a lose pony-tail. Skipping down the stairs two at a time I skidded clumsily to a stop at the bottom and glared playfully at my adoring father who was turning pink with held in laughter.

"Hey, I thought I looked acceptable?" I asked hopefully and he nodded and shook of his laughter.

"Yeah, you look lovely Bells, just that was an impressively loud turn over" He told me cautiously of my mood and then I took a dramatic bow before slinking past him to grab a cereal bar, keys and I sprinted back out of the door.

"Later's Dad – I'll try that dinner thing again tonight" I shouted to him as I jumped in the car, he opened the door and slumped against the frame,

"Have a good day love. Bye-bye Bells" He called and waved as I roared my beauty alive. I gave him a little wave before pulling out on the road towards my new definition of hell. The stereo was playing loudly again, letting my conscious run wild with the lyrics and my sub-conscious drive the car; maybe not a safe way to drive but my preferred method of getting around. When I neared the school parking lot I kept a careful eye out for the stupid shiny Volvo and its dear owner. Hopefully I wouldn't have to deal with him again today.

I walked slowly to my lessons, I had no enthusiasm for school – it was tedious and repetitive and there is no appeal at all. I decided to push my luck at lunch and I made my way up to the roof of the cafeteria. Even though I knew very well the dangers that cropped up by going there – I won yesterday so he couldn't make me leave today. I sat their smugly all lunch while my headphones all but burst my eardrums, the way music should be – loud; to drown out the useless drivel of everyday life.

I was wary about going to biology but quickly decided that he was just a boy, like any other. But why was he ever so angry at me in the first place? What had I done to him, it's not like I planned to bump into him – even though he was in fact the one who floored me. I slinked inside the classroom on time and looked up cautiously and he was sitting in the seat against the window – where I had been yesterday. How petty do you have to be? I would still have to sit next to him anyway. I strolled towards the table and sat down like he didn't even exist.

"Horrible to see you again, how's your hideous truck?" He asked spitefully, I looked to him and gave him a quizzical look and he looked very pleased with himself. I turned back to look at the front and fiddled with my headphones to stick them back in my ears, the world would still fall away – no matter how annoying the outside world was. The class went by exactly as I thought it would – painful, but not so slow. I rushed to get all of my things packed away but then remembered I had gym next – but no excuse to miss it this time. I saw my nameless jackass walk out of the room with a 'hope you drop dead' salute/wave. I slumped my way to gym along the empty corridors when I reached the gym building the Coach Clapp was waiting for me.

"Come on Swan" He instructed and pointed to the girls changing rooms. I looked up to him hopefully; maybe he would let me off – like a saint. Saint Clapp? He gave me a stern look and emphasised his raised pointing hand and I sulked off in that direction. Shuffling inside the small changing rooms was a strange experience; all the girls were looking at me judgingly like they were expecting me to try to talk to them. I just crawled into the corner of the room and got changed as quickly as I could. I didn't want to be in gym, but I definitely didn't want to be in here anymore. I stumbled out of the changing rooms shyly and sat down patiently where the others were, careful not to make eye contact and I gripped tightly to my iPod in my hands, prepared for what was about to happen next.

"Right guys, athletics!" Coach Clapp boomed when the final people entered the surprisingly large hall and everybody cringed away from him and my insides twisted and turned. Can't run forever Bella, I told myself. _Well…_

**Edward**

She hadn't said a word to me today, and yet she annoyed me even more. The stupid nameless witch that was controlling my sleep and now inhabited my mind during the day. I knew she had been up on _my _roof at lunch. I just knew it – but I let her thought she could have it today, I was playing false hope. I was waiting in my car for my family so I could drive home quickly and try to relieve my mind. I had been waiting for about ten minutes after the end of school and growing impatient when a large crash on my window scared the living daylights out of me and Alice was laughing hysterically to herself. I rolled my eyes and rolled down the window to let her speak. She finally calmed herself down and looked at me with a big mischievous smile;

"Somebody is beating your record dearest Edward" Alice chirped, my jaw fell to the floor and I opened the door harshly. She skipped in front of me backwards, and pointed behind her.

"This way Eddie" She toyed, skipping off in the direction of the gym. I started into my sprint and skidded to a hasty stop when I found a _very _large crowd forming at the doors to the gym. I pushed past all of them, struggling to get in. The whispers started and I all but growled at them. My eyes searched around the hall as I walked further into it. Coach Clapp was standing with his hands on his hips and his jaw dropped in awe, I followed his eyes and they landed on her. My eyes popped out of their sockets, I wanted to rip them out. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I sprinted over to Coach Clapp and looked up to him expectantly,

"Cullen, she's spectacular" He gasped, placing a large hand on my shoulder – using me to steady himself.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled at him, throwing my arms up in the air and flopping them back on my sides dramatically,

"Listen for yourself Cullen, those beeps are going quick. She's going to finish it" He said proudly, like he had been coaching her for a million years instead of just meeting her yesterday.

"Can she even hear?! She's got her iPod on – is that allowed?!" I argued pointlessly.

"Who cares, she's so fast!" He remarked, completely in adoration. I slumped onto the floor and rested my arms on my knees and watched her carefully; she did look impressive, her legs were slim and long and pale as the moon, and they blended together with the speed, she skidded to the line and structured herself back to the perfect running shape before the beep had even ended. Her arms stayed steady and her eyes completely focus but I could see the lyrics in her eyes, she wasn't here. She wasn't running in front of a school population, she was in her own world. But why did she have to invade mine? I jumped up and ran towards her and waited on the line she was coming towards, I flicked off my shoes and took of my shirt and threw it to the side; the largeness of it would slow me down.

"It doesn't count Cullen – you haven't been running as long as she has!" Coach called over to me, I waved him off. I needed to do this for myself and to prove to her she can't just take everything that she wants. Running was mine. I started to sprint as she reached the line, my strides and legs were much longer than hers but she did twice as many in the time I took one. I forced my mind away from her and concentrated on the beating of my now un-steady heart. I had stood next to her, I had sat next to her – hell she basically fell on top of me but for some reason; far, far beyond my knowledge whenever the soft skin of her arm brushed against mine it propelled me forward, faster and electricity flowed over my skin and I refused to think anything of it.

"Not long now!" Coach called to her, I flicked my eyes to hers and she looked at me peacefully. I had never seen her look so soft before, she almost looked apologetic but she suddenly gained ground on me and shot of ahead. I skidded to a stop; I couldn't catch her up now. I stood staring after her completely dumbfounded. But I would not stand and watch her take everything I have ever worked for.

"Take it! Take it all!" I yelled at her and she skidded to a stop in the middle of the court and turned to look at me with a fiery hatred and the crowd behind us cried with a giant sigh of disappointment. She had missed the next beep, the one just before my record stopped – she hadn't beaten me. She stared at me, her anger never softening. I looked over to Coach Clapp and he was looking at me with a puzzled look, my eyes travelled to the on-lookers, they were leaning in eagerly. But my eyes shot back to hers and she was walking towards me. It amazed me how she could look so graceful while she was running and then go back to walking on jelly. She made no attempt to pull her headphones out of her ears as she walked towards me.

"I don't want anything from you" She said calmly, looking at me like she was trying to tug at the outer layers of my brain to see my sub-conscious.

"I wasn't giving anything to you," I replied, nearly as calmly. She was about to turn away from me but I grabbed onto her arm impulsively again, her headphones fell from her ears with the harsh motion.

"You can't just wander into my life and steal everything of _mine_" I argued, staring deeply into her angry eyes as she was still doing into mine.

"Get off of me" She instructed and shook my hold from her arm. She was walking slowly away from me.

"Better watch where you are going from now on!" I threatened from my spot, staring after and shook her head; she started to turn but was still walking away from me.

"You're the one who walked into me you jackass!" She yelled back at me.

"I think I've heard that one before – got any new ones, you could take some from me; you clearly enjoy it!" I shouted angrily to her. I could feel the eyes boring into our argument – you couldn't really ignore it. She was clenching her fists tightly and she had stopped, struggling not to run at me.

"You are not even worth it" She said mainly to herself, she looked at me with unwavering detestation.

"If I'm not worth it then why are you still here?" I asked, turning my back on her – picking up my shirt and making my way back through the crowd. I heard the hustle begin behind me but I didn't even turn an ear. I raced to the car after I got re-dressed and unfortunately I heard my family quickly follow behind me.

"What the hell was that?" Rosalie asked sliding into the back seat next to Emmett.

"None of your business Rosalie" I spat at her and sped out of the car park.

"Least you got the last word?" Emmett offered, giving me a sympathetic smile and I resisted the urge to growl at him.

But she got the last thoughts; she wouldn't get out of my mind. She can't walk but she can run as fast as me, it was impossible. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't been running with her. Running with her, there wasn't anything joint about that, I was running against her. I couldn't comprehend anything else that happened on the way home, as soon as we reached my house I raced out of the house and went to prove to myself that I couldn't be beaten by a stupid little girl. I ran and ran, I ran away from my house, from my mind, from her. That infuriating girl would get was coming.


	3. Ready To Fall

**Bella**

He used what I had said yesterday and then walked away! What right did he have to do that? None! Absolutely none. I stood there shell-shocked as he walked out of the gym and I was fuming on the spot. I saw Coach Clapp eye me carefully and I couldn't take it anymore. I knew I shouldn't have ran. I get carried away and I really struggle to stop unless I faint. And he tried to run with me, he tried and he couldn't – just because I'm more able than him does not mean he can attack me like that in public. Take it! He shouted at me, like I was some charity case that was trying ever so hard to hold on to his every fibre. I want nothing to do with him! I never did.

I plunged my headphones back into my ears and waved to Coach Clapp and he started the beeps again. I ran up to the line and steadied my breathing. Everybody knows now, why try to hide? I started very slow and gradually build up pace. Coach Clapp was still in awe all the way until I finished the test; I needed a witness. When I did finish I skidded to a stop and tried to control my breathing.

"Well done Miss Swan" He congratulated when I walked over to him.

"Thanks" I mumbled flumping down onto the nearest bench.

"Want to join the running team?" He asked hopefully, his eyes wide like a child. I shrugged and his face dropped.

"Will I have to try-out?" I asked curiously, and he nodded solemnly.

"I'm not training with your team, you have to trust me that I'll train in my own time" I declared, standing up to show the emphasis on my point. He nodded again but then took a seat on the bench.

"But Cullen _will _be your team-mate. What was that?" He asked carefully, gesturing for me to sit beside him. I obliged with a 'humph' and stared blankly ahead.

"We just don't get along" I mumbled,

"You've only been here two days" He commented, I turned to him with a 'really, I hadn't noticed' and he gave me a warning look. Of course – teachers want to be your friend when it suits them. "I guess he can be a bit hot-headed" Clapp argued evenly. I decided to argue that it was _the _understatement of the whole and entire universe.

"Thanks again Coach" I said solemnly before taking off into the changing rooms. I got changed as fast as I could and skipped back to my car and wasn't surprised to see that it was the last one there. I jumped into my lovely truck and relished the softness of the worn cab covering. Charlie was going to be home later so I didn't have to rush getting home. I let the stereo play more softly now because running always got my emotions in control. I tried my very hardest not to think of _him. _The drive was relaxing as the music melted the engines roar away and the trees blended into one another. Something caught my eye at my side of the road, a dark red blur across the tree trunks. I focused on it and turned into a person with legs and arms and hair. And I recognised it immediately, it was him. His head twitched in my direction and I couldn't compose my face from the jaw-dropped expression before he recognised me. He skidded to a stop and threw his arms up in the air and I heard him yell "give me a break!". I ignored my little voice inside my head that urged me to tap on the steering wheel and go flying into him or to stop the car entirely and batter him with every molecule in my being – he wasn't worth it. I was right and I wasn't even going to give him the satisfaction of _really _getting on my nerves too much to cause permanent damage.

After that my calm vanished and I pressed hard on the gas and went as fast as my poor old truck could take me home. I slumped inside and fell hard against the front door and slid to the floor.

"Come on Bella, get it together" I told myself, shaking all emotion from my head. He didn't deserve any of my emotions. I hurried myself to my feet and dumped my stuff in my bedroom, then decided to prepare Charlie's dinner – properly this time. I had nearly finished when Charlie arrived home, I listened carefully as his heavy feet trod sluggishly on the porch steps.

"Hey there Dad!" I called him from the kitchen, pointing my head around the door to see him hanging up his gun belt.

"Oh, you're awake!" He mocked and wandered into the kitchen to meet me.

"Very funny, you never told me you were a comedian" I replied sarcastically placing his plate in front of him.

"Well I thought the evidence was clear, I am the comedy king" He declared proudly,

"Dad, you're knackered aren't you? I can always tell because you go crazy when sleep deprived" I asked politely and he gave me a very sleepy smile.

"Long, long day" He confirmed for me with a slight laugh.

"Eat quick then off to bed with you" I told him like a bossy parent and he saluted me,

"Sir, yes sir" He laughed to himself before tucking in to the dinner I made. I only picked at mine because something had put me off my food, but none the less Charlie was done in no time.

"Yum, yum Bells" He said like a child and then got up sleepily from his chair and stumbled out of the room and up the stairs. I started the dishes and wished for a dishwasher like I used to have in Phoenix. I made my way slowly up the stairs and crawled into the shower. I let the water trickle all over my body and down my back. I ran my hands through my knotted hair until it was soft and smooth again. The water turned an icy cold and I realised I had used _all _of the hot water and had actually turned into a prune. Hopping out of the shower I was freezing and sprinted to my bedroom in a towel and wrapped myself up in a big old t-shirt and curled up into my large warm covers.

"Don't even think about him" I mumbled to myself sleepily, before it completely overtook me and I was dead asleep.

_Running never tires me, I could run forever and a couple of days. I'm running now, fast but I'm not sure where. My eyes slowly drift around my surroundings and I can't tell where I am, but I shake it off because I feel safe. _

"_Get out of my head!" He shouts, he is _even _in my dreams now. Why can't he just leave me alone? I turn to look at him and he is staring at me angrily like I was marking my territory like a dog. _

"_Didn't you hear me?" He asked impatiently, walking towards me. The sun m beamed through the heavy clouds above me and landed on him making him look more magical than irritating but the sun quickly vanished sending his features back to the mean setting I had only seen them in. Except from when he was running and not watching me, when he was running along with me today his eyes sparked up like a child- like he forgot he was running to protect himself and his title, like he wasn't such a jackass, almost like he was human. But I knew better. _

"_I don't understand what you mean!" I shouted at him helplessly, I had no intention of being in his head. I had only talked to him once before he shouted that at me for the first time and I didn't understand. How could I get out of somewhere I didn't even knew existed? _

"_Then why are you always there" He whimpered silently. _

I sprung into consciousness gasping for breath. I had just dreamt about _him. _ To the best of my knowledge it made no sense at all, but why had my body reacted that way without engaging my brain? My heart was fluttering as just encountered something either terrifyingly scary or beautiful, I couldn't decide between the two. It wasn't fair for my mind to be doing this to me. That boy hasn't spoken one nice word to me and I'm dreaming about him? Why is he trying to get in my head? I rolled over to look at my clock and found out that I had to get up, it was about seven. I sluggishly got up and threw on some clothes.

"Dad?" I called non-expectantly, opening my bedroom door and walking slowly down the corridor and stairs.

"Have fun at work" I mumbled to myself, stumbling into the kitchen to make myself a more healthy breakfast of some _actual _cereal today instead of a bar. I munched down slowly and wandered my mind over everything, or _him. _ First of all his hair was ridiculous it was like he was constantly in a wind tunnelhi_him. _And I couldn't work out whherther it was as horrible as when I had previously met him. Had I enjoyed it? Being subconscious with him? and what colour is that? A stupid colour that's for sure. His angry green eyes bore into mine like he owns them. This probably comes as a shock to him but not _everybody _is attracted to him, I certainly wasn't. His arrogance outshines any possible nice features to distract from his complete lack of respect and hot-headed idiocy.

The phone started to ring and it threw me out of concentration. I jumped up and staggered slightly towards the phone.

"Swan residence" I said without energy,

"Hey there darling! It's Mom" My mother chirped down the phone, I couldn't pin point my emotions, they weren't a mess I just couldn't decide how I felt.

"Hi Mom" I mumbled flopping against the wall and sliding down to the floor.

"Well, um I just wanted to say good luck for your first day at your new school" She said happily after a couple of seconds of a weird silence.

"It's my _third _day at my new school today Mom" I groaned and I could here the

apology running around her mind as she crashed out random words from her mouth but none of them amounted to anything.

"Speaking of school – I've got to go now" I told her flatly, interrupting her rambles. She cut off in complete silence.

"Thanks for calling though" I said trying to make her feel less guilty. Even though I'm not sure if she deserved it. I hung up the phone before she got a chance to be all friendly and lovely. I sat trying to control my emotions that were now slightly out of control and running down my face. I decided not to run; it calms me down the most – the quickest. I'd be late for school or I wouldn't have the energy to run back to home afterwards. And Charlie would get ever so worried if he came home and my truck was here and I wasn't. I rubbed at my cheeks roughly and grabbed my car keys. Slamming my truck door closed I revved the engine impatiently.

I blasted the music from my stereo and prayed that the sound would wash over emotion that held my heart and mind captive. Before I knew it deadly vulnerable tears were burning my skin. I would never be weak again, I had promised myself that much at least! I threw open the door and rushed to the main school building. I could feel the eyes watching me, following me around the school. Nobody would follow me, nobody would care, or so I hoped. I paced to the toilets and crashed my stuff onto of the counter; I waited until the tears stopped so I could focus on my reflection.

"What do you want from me?" I whimpered staring endlessly, I looked like half the girl I had been. One person in the world should not have this effect on you. Everybody makes mistakes; I've made a fair few. I shouldn't be in pain like this. So what if she pushed me out, she doesn't have a hold on me anymore. She didn't want me anymore. Why had she ever wanted me just to let me go again?

"Hi" A little voice came from beside me, I hadn't even noticed anyone came in and it made me jump. I looked cautiously to my side where a tiny little girl was looking up at me with caring eyes. She had a hand out carefully, indecision to physically comfort me was clear in her.

"I'm okay" I assured her with a weak smile, I couldn't be angry at everyone. I turned around, not facing myself anymore, and sat up on the counter swinging my legs carelessly.

"Could of fooled me…" She mumbled and copied my movements. I shot her a look but she was smiling playfully and I smiled back at her.

"I _will _be okay" I promised myself and she outreached her hand and stroked mine gently. She was beaming up at me.

"I think so too" She said pulling her hand away and folding hers together in her lap. We sat in peaceful silence and I wiped away any stray tears.

"I'm Alice" She introduced herself after a while,

"Bella" I replied calmly and she beamed again,

"Did you beat Edward's record in the end?" She asked cheerfully. So that was _his _name.

"I guess I did," I mumbled and she jumped down and bowed to me and I laughed gently.

"That was some impressive running" She complimented,

"Thank you" I replied shyly.

"You should come and sit with me at lunch Bella, I want you to meet my friends" She offered happily, for some reason I got the feeling that I cou_his _ldn't escape her decisions.

"Maybe tomorrow, I don't think I'm up for anyone today" I mumbled a reply and she smiled sympathetically.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that" She said skipping from the toilets leaving me there both dazed and confused but I definitely felt better. Just after the door closed behind her the bell rang and I congratulated her on her good timing in my head.

I put my iPod in and let the music start to calm my nerves about exiting the safeness of being alone. I slinked into the empty hallways and edged my way to my first lesson. I turned a corner but spotted someone down the other corridor. A small lump was on the fall beside the lockers, I started to walk towards them but his eyes flicked up to reach mine and they burned into my soul. They were dark and threatening; I put my hands up in surrender and walked back the other way to my class. I couldn't help but wander what got Mr. Perfect Edward's pants in a knot, but then remembered that I really didn't care.

…..

**Edward**

"Edward…" Alice chirped as she strolled up to our table, hand in hand with sympathetic looking Jasper.

"What do you want Alice? I'm not in the mood today" I moaned at her and she grinned mischievously. I was not in the mood for games today.

"Well that's obvious" Rosalie snapped from next to Emmett who was too distracted by his full plate of food to notice.

"The new girl _did _beat your record – when you" I didn't stay around to let her finish and she stopped as I stood and ran to where _she_ would be. It took me no time at all to get to the roof and I slammed open the door and she was standing there looking mournful leaning against the short wall. I ran up to her and she noticed and sighed deeply.

"I thought you said you didn't want anything of mine!" I yelled at her skidding to a stop a few feet from her.

"What do you want me to say?!" She yelled back at me helplessly. Before I had time to answer, she through her arms up in the air, and dropped them again.

"That I actually plan out to take things from your precious little life. That I like destroying everything you've worked for, that I really enjoy taking petty things from you – I would offer you do the same to me but I have nothing!" She yelled furiously at me, her voice was strong but her eyes were broken; they were shimmering over. Well done Edward – you've made a girl cry.

"Oh come on!" I yelled into the sky angrily, "Get angry, I can't stay mad at you if you're crying!" I yelled at her now.

"I don't have to do anything for you!" She screeched, her voice scratched against her throat. She made me feel guilty, and more anger poured through my veins. This wasn't my guilt to carry around.

"Why are you doing this to me!?" I shouted at her, nearly falling to my knees in desperation but I kept them steady.

"I'm not doing _anything _to you. Actually I'm trying to stay out of your f***ing way!" She yelled at me furiously

"Well try harder" I spat out at her, getting closer towards her, my fists clenched tightly,

She screamed in agony and hit me. Her hand was curled into a tiny ball and it flew into my direction and I fell backwards clutching my face. She leant down beside me and I flinched away from her.

"I am done with trying" She whispered angrily into my ear.


	4. Set Me Off Like Dynamite

**Edward**

She left me there cradling my face and I sat upright and looked around to check that I in fact was awake and not stuck in a more vivid and painful nightmare than before. She hit me. I was still in shock all the way through lunch, sitting up on _my _roof and completely lost in thought. The roof was silent and peaceful but seemed empty in a wrong way. When the bell rang I got up heavily and wandered into biology – curious about what was going to happen. I slid into my seat and she wasn't there yet. The rest of the class followed in giving my bruising cheek a careful look before taking there seats and re-thinking whether they wanted to look anymore. The teacher walked in a couple of minutes afterwards and still she didn't arrive. The teacher looked over to the empty seat beside me and then I and I shrugged, as clueless as he was.

Then she finally slinked into the room and she looked like she didn't have a care in the world – maybe she didn't. But her eyes drifted up to me and she was paralysed and stopped dead in her tracks.

"I want to move places" She spoke to the teacher but her eyes didn't leave mine.

"That's all very well and good but you can't just walk in here fifteen minutes late and then demand whatever you want" Mr Banner argued and she turned her glare onto him.

"I'm sorry for being late, but I want to move places" She said calmly, looking at him sincerely.

"There isn't anymore spaces Miss Swan" He said sympathetically, "and I can't move anyone else next to him" He was right, whoever he placed next to me didn't concentrate. The girls seemed to stare at me adoringly and the boys wanted to kill me, how it is to be so loved.

"I can't sit there" She said firmly, pointing in my direction, "I can't sit next to him" She argued, the tension growing in her voice.

"And you _really _think I want to sit next to you?" I perked up from the back and her daggers for eyes came flying back to mine.

"I can not sit there Mr Banner, please just move me somewhere else" She pleaded with him, moving her eyes and flicking them straight back to girl in pain instead of girl wanting to cause pain.

"No, enough of the dramatics, take your seat Miss Swan" He told her firmly but she didn't move an inch. I saw her fists clench together and I silently prayed for Mr Banner's welfare.

"Just move me; it's not that difficult sir!" She was getting angrier and more impatient and her eyes scorched into mine.

"Miss Swan, I'll send you to the principal if you don't sit down now" He demanded but she glowered at me still.

"Move me, pretty please" She asked through her teeth, spitting out the words.

"For Christ sakes, he is just a boy – sit down Miss Swan!" Mr Banner shouted at her, coming close but she didn't even flinch she stared up at him full of hatred. But then something in her mind clicked, her eyes flickered back to me.

"Just a boy" she mumbled. Then she turned around and sprinted out of the room.

"Isabella Swan, get back here!" Mr Banner shouted thunderously and stuck his head out of the door shouting after her.

"What the hell was that Cullen?" He turned to me angrily, I barely noticed him. I was staring to the space that she had just been. Her eyes were so weak when they flickered back to me. There was an emotion other than anger buried deep within them and it was seeping through, she didn't like it so she ran. She ran, where was she running to? She could hurt herself, in her eyes – her voice, she didn't care anymore. I replayed the words she had said earlier, "I am done with trying". What had she been trying to do, why couldn't she continue. These thoughts rushed around in my head too quickly and the room was too small. I got up from my seat causing Mr Banner's mouth to drop down in disbelief. I grabbed my things and sprinted out of the door and headed in a direction I thought she might be.

I burst through the roof door for the second time today and she was there, Isabella. She was sitting crawled up with her chin resting on her knees sitting with her back to me. The wind was strong and blowing her hair wildly around. I walked carefully towards her, I could hear her music from a few feet away and I was sure her eardrums were going to pop. Her head twitched as I got a step closer and she sighed. I shuffled onto the wall next to her but facing the opposite way to her.

We sat in silence, well mostly – I put my iPod in and was blasting my music just as loud as hers. She was looking at me curiously but I let her and just continued looking forward. She flipped her legs around so she was facing the same was as me now and she wiped a few tears away from her face and pulled one headphone out and I did the same.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked me quietly, and she had me tongue-tied and I ravaged my mind to find the answer but I couldn't find it.

"I don't think I know yet" I answered honestly, with a small smile creeping onto my lips.

"I think I'm glad you did" She mumbled hopping up from her seat and turning to me sideways and half-smiled at me.

"I know your name" I said softly as she started to walk away, she stopped and turned to me suspiciously.

"What are you going to do with it?" She asked me calmly, with her eyebrows raised expectantly. I didn't know how to answer so I just shrugged. She turned her back on me and walked slowly towards the door.

"I think I'm nearly sorry about your face, Edward Cullen" she called as she closed the door behind her.

**Bella**

He had followed me, had come to sit next to me. Even if he didn't know why it gave me a feeling that I couldn't describe and I don't think that I wanted to understand it. I walked to gym in a surprisingly good mood with my music still blaring from the headphones resting around my neck. I was going to be in trouble for skipping biology and creating that big display as I did but I didn't mind too much.

I walked up to Coach Clapp completely determined and he looked very happy to see me. I smiled at his happiness and he clapped his hands proudly together making a loud boom.

"I don't want to do sport with the rest of the class" I told him flatly and he did a double-take and replayed my words over in his head.

"I will train at school, during gym – just run around the field for an hour. I'll push myself you can be sure of that. But I suck at other sport related activities and it will just be a complete waste of time" I argued before he had replied. He blinked a few times completely dumb-founded.

"Okay, but don't push too hard and make sure you leave school on time" He agreed and then wavered his arm showing me that I had full range now. I skipped off into the changing rooms and got dressed as quickly as I could, I was eager to run again with such high winds that would whistle through my hair and set my soul on fire. I jogged out to inspect what would become a second home for me and it was brilliant a large dark green field with rows and rows of trees surrounding the outer edges. I pulled my headphones into my ears and started to jog and it quickly turned into a sprint and time blurred for me, the lyrics in the music washed over me and the outside world. And I was no longer pent up with all my anger; I wasn't running to get away, to separate myself. I was running just for running, it was new and it was good and I prayed that my thoughts were wrong and I in fact didn't have any ideas as to why my shoulders were relieved of the heavy weight or why my mind was floating somewhere I couldn't reach. Could it be true? I daren't think it.

…..

I was pulling into the driveway at home and I saw the living room curtains twitch and fall again. I got out of my lovely truck and heard an on pour of fast feet flying up to the door. It swung open when I reached the door knob. Charlie was there looking down at me furiously.

"What the hell are you thinking?" He asked in true-police-dad form.

"Oh come on dad. I got sent out the class, I didn't light anyone on fire!" I retorted, pushing past him.

"No you didn't get sent out – you ran out! You can't behave like that here Bells" He told me firmly.

"It wont happen again, chill okay?" I asked stopping on the bottom step waiting expectantly to be allowed out of ear range of the "conversation" – that was one sided anyway.

"Chill? Bells look, I don't want to be the bad guy. I don't want to force you away like your Mom did" He ranted then shut his eyes waiting for the onslaught once he caught up to what he said.

"I'm sorry Dad…" I mumbled and his eyes popped open in shock.

"You're sorry?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yep, I'm in a weirdly good mood – but I don't think it will last forever and I'm sorry I'm usually in such a crappy mood. You don't deserve it" I rambled out nervously but Charlie grew a comforting smile.

"Bells, you have more than enough reason to be in a crappy mood. I don't mind – what's a Dad if not a good punching bag?" He said edging towards me like he possibly wanted a hug and I edged towards him to but we gave each other nervous looks and exchanged a series of eyebrow raises and shaking of heads before we decided on leaving it and we went our separate ways.

"Oh and Bells" He called up the stairs and I carried on into my bedroom to dump my stuff,

"Yeah Dad?" I yelled back down to him,

"Congrats on the running team thing, I'm surprised you went for it" He shouted up,

"I didn't – I just run"

**Edward**

I was still thinking about her, Isabella Swan. She still irritated me, I think. She was complex in every meaning of the word and I had only known her for three days. I ran over what short conversations we had had and they threw my mind into a blind fury of questions that weren't being answered. One that had me the most was, 'what are you going to do with it?' what did she want me to do with it? Would I do it anyway, what shouldn't I be doing with her name, or did she not care for it so she didn't want it herself. She puzzled me, and that irritated me the most.

"Edward?" My mother called up the stairs, making me pull my head up from under the water.

"Yeah?" I called back,

"Oh nothing, just checking" She rambled and I heard her walking away again. I sat in the bath a bit longer but it was getting cold so I got out and skipped to the bedroom half clothed. I flopped into some cotton trackies and a spare vest lying around and threw myself onto my big bed and stared onto the ceiling. She exhausted me, I had done nothing today yet I was ridiculously tired. My eyelids started to drop and the blackness of sleep replaced the white ceiling and as my subconscious dropped away Isabella replaced the blackness.

…..

I woke up sluggishly in the morning and rolled to stretch my arm to attack the senseless beeping from my alarm clock. I smacked it down and it fell of my bed side table. I blinked my eyes to let them focus properly before I made any attempt to stand. I finally got the strength to stand up and I wandered to my wardrobe and looked in impatiently, I wanted the clothes to jump out at me. Nothing did.

"Edward, hurry up would you?" Emmett hurled up the stairs and I rolled my eyes pulling on some worn jeans and a faded brown leather jacket and the same vest I fell asleep in. I ran a rushed had through my hair as I jumped down the stairs.

"Keys?" I called to the family following behind me to my Volvo

"Got 'em" Jasper called throwing them at me and I caught them smugly with one hand and smiled brightly and my friends were all standing in silence at the garage door.

"What's wrong with you?" Alice asked leaning tentatively towards me and around me to the car.

"Nothing" I defended sliding into the driver's seat.

"Are you serious? You have to be like high or something?" Rosalie stuttered from the back seat. Alice had surprised me by sitting next to me in the front instead of just glowering at me from the safety of the back seat.

"Guys, come on, am I not allowed to be in good mood without being under an influence?" I asked innocently, rushing away from the house. There was a confused silence in the car and some mumblings of further confusion and I cackled loudly. Strange looks were exchanged around the car and I calmed myself because we were about to pull up to school.

"See you at lunch then yeah?" I asked flying from the car and into the school buildings. This _was _strange. I was in a good mood, at school. Very strange, even stranger when I set my eyes upon her today; she smiled at me instead of glaring a death stare at me. Her smile lit up the entire hallway and I made my way towards her not understanding why. I took a deep breath as we got closer and I inspected her clothes for the first time ever. She was wearing a pair of denim short with some long leather boots that went up to her knees. Her skin was as pale as the moon and she had on an oversized grey jumper that nearly covered her shorts.

I waved my hand awkwardly at her and smiled shyly; "Hi" I whispered and her chocolate eyes burrowed into mine. We stood there in silence as everybody whizzed around us.

"This is stupid" She said flatly, turning away from me and started jogging away. This is stupid. What is this? What makes it stupid? She's the stupid one! We weren't doing anything that could be considered a 'this' let alone it be stupid. What a ridiculous silly manipulative little girl! How dare she do that to me? Nobody does that to me! I ran after her but she was lost in the crowd. I was about to explode and there was nothing subtle about the steam that was eradiating from my head. I clenched my fists tight and I couldn't keep it in; I launched my hand at a near-by locker and it flew open and I created a huge dent where my fist had connected. Mumblings started around me and my hand was begging for attention but I didn't give it any. Well, _there goes your good mood_, I thought sarcastically.


	5. All Because Of You

**Bella**

I was wandering around school aimlessly, or so my mind thought. I knew as I raised my eyes that I would be met by his. His smile grew and I couldn't help but mine did the same. I stumbled towards him flustering in true girl form and stopped a few feet from him. People were walking in between us but his eyes had hold on mine.

"Hi" He spoke softly like it was only us and he waved his had stiffly at me. I smiled again and tried to concentrate. He made me feel things that I wasn't used to. He shouldn't be able to do this. He had broken me down in just two days, I had let go – I punched him in the face, the evidence was still a light purple under his flawless skin. This wasn't supposed to happen, I was weak again.

"This is stupid" I told him, barely able to look into his eyes. I turned around quickly and made my way from him and to my first lesson. It would be better to be strong and alone then weak and with people. I had Charlie, and he was the only one I could depend on. He was the only one I needed to depend on, but even then the bond wasn't too strong.

I could feel it building up, the closer I got to him the weaker and more vulnerable I would become. I couldn't be; especially not because of him. I slinked into my first lesson and rammed my headphones into my ears to release my anger that I had caused myself. So what if we had sat next to each other for an hour – it doesn't mean anything. We didn't talk; we sat there in silence, complete silence. He was no good at anything other than really annoying me; this was probably just his plan. To make me weak, to get in my head, it wasn't going to work anymore.

The lessons and day whizzed by quickly and before I knew it I was sitting staring at the clock in the bathroom waiting for the hour to pass. I couldn't go up to the roof and I wouldn't even dare go to the canteen; all unknown monsters lurked in there. I sat on the counter swinging my legs carelessly and letting my music wash over me when a familiar friendly face popped through the door.

"I thought we made a deal Bella?" She quirked at me happily smiling and sauntering over to me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot" I apologised as she jumped up on the counter next to me.

"Is this the cool place to be? Am I getting it all wrong?" She mocked, dramatically waving her arms around in adoration of the toilets. I laughed at her and she started to giggle too.

"Come on then" She said jumping up and tugging on my arm.

"What??" I moaned as she dragged me off my perch and towards the door.

"You promised" She argued and I decided against resisting, the force she held was rather impressive compared to her size. She led me into the canteen and I whined as I saw the whole school population filled into the tiny space. She pulled me towards a table at the back of the hall and was slightly relieved but then I noticed how ridiculously stunning everybody at the table was and realised that this was probably some sort of practical joke but Alice turned to smile brightly at me and I decided to give it about two minutes, I could run away if I had to.

"Guys, this is Bella" She introduced me, calling everyone's attention to me. I waved awkwardly and smiled at the ground, I could feel myself blushing.

"Hi Bella" They replied in unison and I looked up at them and smiled to them individually as Alice started to introduce me to them; Rosalie, a superior looking blonde bombshell, something the boys wish that they could have and by the looks of it one boys dreams had come true. A big muscled capable of eating buildings looking boy was sitting next to her and her long legs were draped over his, Emmett. His smile was as big as his muscles and he looked surprisingly playful. Alice introduced Jasper next and it was obvious that they were together by the way her smile grew and her cheeks bloomed a subtle red when she talked about him,

"Oh god and grumpy pants over there is Edward" Alice moaned and his eyes twitched up from under his hood that he had on under his leather jacket. His green eyes pierced into mine and his hands twitched and I noticed a large red scratches and shades covering his hands and his face still displayed my stupidity.

"Edward say hello to Bella" Alice instructed him but his eyes never left mine. I felt chills as his eyes raced disgustedly over my body.

"I won't say anything to her" He spat out and got up and stormed out of the canteen. I watched him go and knew where he was going. I turned to look at Alice and she just shrugged him off and tapped the seat next to her, gesturing for me to take it. I stared down at the seat and the on-lookers from the table and then back at where Edward had gone too.

"I'll be right back" I mumbled, Alice's mouth was about to explode in protest but I smiled at her reassuringly and tapped her shoulder to calm her. I knew I shouldn't be following him. I shouldn't be, but I couldn't help it. I skipped casually out of the canteen and made my way to the roof. I tiptoed up there, filled with a new fear. I creaked open the door, very wary and I stepped out tentatively.

He was there. His hood up and staring out over the forest with his legs dangling of the side, I walked slowly to him – careful not to scare him and for him to fall off. That'd be bad. I crunched on the floor beneath me to give him some warning. His head twitched up to me and I smiled weakly and jumped onto the little wall and flopped down so my legs were dangling of the edge too. I looked up to him but his eyes were gone, as was his mind. It was far away into the forest, into the sky. Anywhere but here with me.

I shifted my weight and turned to leave but his fingers gripped onto mine and I turned back around to look at him with a doubting look. His smile was small and cautious. I flipped my legs back around and stared out into the forest and let my fingers flow with his not knowing how long this would last, how long I could sustain from engaging my brain to tell me that this _wouldn't _last. It was ridiculous but I played my music and let the electricity tingle over my hands and up my arm where his fingers were. I let my intelligent thoughts slip away and enjoyed the peace of being with somebody. I hadn't relished in a moment for so long.

**Edward**

I sat with her; I made sure she didn't leave. I wanted her with me, she had completely knocked me down earlier, she was the reason I had stormed off before, the reason that I was up here anyway. But she had followed me and made an effort other than to insult me. It shocked me, and apparently zapped all brain functions because I was holding her tiny fragile hand in mine. It was easy not to say anything around her. Easy and peaceful. I could feel the distinct edge to our companionship that screamed at me to get out while I had my pride because it couldn't last.

Bella started mumbling beside me and I turned to look at her, she was trying to say something but she couldn't find the words. She blushed when she noticed me looking at her quizzically. I shook my head at her and she snapped her mouth closed and looked away shyly. I pulled out an earphone and turned my head towards hers, as she mimicked my movements the connection deepened in our eyes and it really freaked me out, her eyes widened as she had the same realisation. She shuffled her hand out of mine and I couldn't help my smile fall off my face. We sat there awkwardly for a while longer and it was hard not to grab her hand back. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch and Bella rushed of the short wall.

"Hey Bella" I called after her, turning around so I could watch her stop and turn back to me. She raised her eyebrows expectantly at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Stupid things aren't bad" I said finally, getting up from my spot and walking towards her.

"Stupid things don't last long either" She argued turning her back on me to leave again. I grabbed her gently on the arm and twisted her back to me.

"Do they have to?" I asked, wrapping my fingers into hers. She smiled weakly and confused and stared down at our hands together.

"Goodbye common sense" She mumbled as we walked down the stairs and back to reality, and it was waiting for us. People were everywhere. There would be no hiding or slinking into the background. Bella grew very nervous and her eyes blew up. I let go of her hand and smiled sympathetically and shrugged. She smiled and then took off into the crowd. She had be being kind! This was unhealthy I could feel it. I rushed to biology and slipped into my seat when Bella came in Mr Banner gave her a warning look but she just walked and took her seat next to me with a wary smile.

"No dramatics today I hope?" Mr Banner looked at us carefully, calculating our emotions that were visible on our faces. Bella's eyes shifted to me and then she shuffled on her seat and made the distance between us larger. I was puzzled and irritated by this. I shoved my seat all the way to the end of the desk and glared at her profile. She was staring at the board and Mr Banner but her eyes were twitching and resisting the urge to look back at me but I never let my stare up. She was going to give me the answers that I deserved, even though I didn't know the questions yet. Mr Banner set us the work and the classroom chatter begun to get louder so I had my chance.

"What are we doing?" I asked impatiently, her eyes bugged out of her head as she looked at my eyes filled with confusion.

"Just the questions from the book" She answered innocently and started to scramble some notes down. I grabbed her notepad from underneath her and held it out to her.

"Don't mess me around, I didn't mean the work" I demanded and her anger sprung out at her cheeks as they inflamed.

"What gives you the right to take away my book?" She argued at me trying to grab her pad with some misplaced effort. I stared deep into her eyes and hoped that they burnt my way to her stomach to make it tie in knots.

"What gives you the right to do this to me?!" I accused angrily, slamming her book down on the table.

"I'm not doing anything to you" She hissed through her teeth, noticing the new crowd of eyes now on-looking at us.

"That's a load of crap" I told her, her flaming glare was raised back to mine.

"What gives _you _the right to do _this _to me?" She asked meaningfully and my glower turned to mimic her anger.

"Oh come on, I've done nothing to you!" I nearly shouted at her and I was gritting my teeth together to hold in the yell of desperation

"Cullen, Swan – shut up, please! Jesus Christ, I'll send both of you to the principal" Mr Banner yelled at us and I sat in silence again staring angrily at the pages below me but it was no use the words blurred together. I decided to give up. That's what I should do – just give up. Nobody, meaning actually _no body _was worth this much effort and torment. I couldn't be bothered with it. The bell rang loudly for the end of class and Bella shot up – eager to start running, or just getting away from me. I packed up quicker than her but there was a hold up at the door. I turned to her and glared at her.

"You better not be on _my _roof tomorrow" I warned menacingly to her.

"Oh get over it. I'm just a girl" She told me flatly before pushing past me brushing me backwards and leaving me there dumb-founded once again. She would not control me; she could not lift me up just to push me down again like a ton of bricks collapsing against the side of my head. Or was that what I wish would happen to her? Ton of bricks plus Bella's annoying little head equals a normal Edward. I prayed that she could feel the tug of emotions that was pulling my body apart. Hatred but a weird sense of something else that I would hate to describe which caused a bundle of anger; all because of her my emotions were running a wreck within me and I hadn't previously known that I was capable of many.


	6. If You See Me Please Just Walk On By

**Edward**

I couldn't wrap my mind around this new concept that I was _not_ naming. She was stubborn, stupid, idiotic, unbelievable and really stupid. She shouldn't have any power over me. She makes my skin crawl with anger. I would happily strangle the pretty little life out of her, with her long plain brown hair wrapped around her slim neck. There was nothing extraordinary about this girl, which made her boring like the rest but why did Bella Swan stand out to me more than anyone else?

"Edward!" Coach called from the stands at the other end of the field. I flicked my head up to his and glided to a fast stop, I raised my arms up outwards questioningly.

"You were pushing yourself too hard!" He boomed at me, and waved me over. I looked behind me and my "team-mates" were _quite_ far back. I jogged to Coach Clapp and stood there expectantly.

"Way too hard Cullen, I don't want you fainting on me" He defended as I scowled at him, he had interrupted me mid-flow. He called everybody else in, congratulated us and reminded us that try-outs were tomorrow; when all we did was run laps around everyone. Or was that just me? Races bore me, nobody is quick enough to keep up with me let alone beat me. That's the only reason I'm on this poor excuse for a running team; nobody else was. Also Carlisle and Esme suggested it would be 'healthy for me to participate in something positive for once' as they had put so kindly. Coach Clapp dismissed everyone but I was dazed and extremely out of focus and was surprised when everybody else was heading towards the changing rooms.

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone" Coach whispered to me as I was brought back to the present and he gave me a knowing nod.

"What do you mean sir?" I asked attempting to conceal my annoyance and confusion at where this conversation would lead.

"You can run faster and better than anyone here. You don't need to push yourself like that" He defended as we started to walk back to the changing rooms.

"Not _everybody_ was here" I mumbled mostly to myself but Coach's head twitched at my comment and I knew I had said way too much.

"You won't have to compete against her" He said understandingly and he was careful not to name her but I don't think that was the point.

"Are you seriously saying that she is going to compete with the girls? She would not stick around for that. She'd get bored and leave" I argued stopping outside the changing rooms, waiting for his answers.

"We can't put her with the boys in the real races. You're bored here, why haven't you left?" He argued back with a concerned face but he still held the authority, and he was making that known.

"I have to be here" I mumbled innocently and shied away from his prying eyes. He was the only adult who could do this to me, make me feel like a child.

"No you don't Cullen, you could leave whenever you want" He answered quickly,

"Fine I'll admit it – I love to run. But I do not have anything in common with her, she'll run because she likes to show off or whatever; she'll get bored and leave" I argued angrily remembering the passion in her eyes and every movement as she ran the other day. She had stayed behind to complete it, to beat me. It broke me to know that she could have the same relationship with running that I had.

"You know that's not true. But even if it was, I get the impression you two don't get on so why would you want her to stay?" He countered cleverly, I felt like Coach Clapp had more knowledge than anyone else at this school. He knew how to read the students, how to relate to them and how to scare them – which I could imagine comes in handy.

"No, it's not like that. I don't want her to be here in the first place" I rambled quickly in defence mode but he shot me a look like 'you can not pull that crap with me'. I stormed off like a little child because I knew he had beaten me. Even worse; I knew that she had beaten me.

…..

I was still mulling over the ever so annoying events that had occurred today and they angered me beyond all comprehension. At dinner I wouldn't say a word while they were all busy chattering nonsense about their days. Alice was giving me wary looks but I ignored them. She was the one who had brought _her _back to me, which was an offense punishable by death so I was glad that she kept her distance because I knew I would take it out on my innocent family instead of the one person who _really _deserved it.

I was lying in bed unable to get to sleep staring endlessly at the dull ceiling above me and with my iPod floating music into my tired ears. I wanted to sleep but my mind was too busy and there was no blocking it this time. Did she have to be so indifferent but being so terribly different at the same time? Everybody else would have given up or lay down while I tackle them with harsh unnecessary words. But Bella, she gave me as good as I got even though she seemed like the least caring… At times. What baffled me the most was that my imagination tortured me with her image two weeks before I even knew she existed? It irritated me that I could not understand fully, or at all.

My mind eventually wore itself out as my lasts thoughts consisted of Bella she stared in my murky dreams.

…..

**Bella**

I woke up panting yet again; this dream was becoming very tiresome; which contrasted terribly with the idea of sleep in the first place. If I wanted to torture myself I would stay awake and think of him and remind myself of how ridiculous the turn of events had been. Instead of that I fall to sleep with false hope of rest and thoughts of soft comfort and I am met with the burning green eyes of Edward Cullen as he bores through my every thought and invades any bit of privacy he can get his hands at. But I was impressed at what good timing my dreams had, they would always wake me up before a couple of minutes before my alarm went off.

I groggily got up and threw some clothes on, remembering as I packed my bag that I had try-outs for something I didn't particularly wanted to be a part of today. I threw my trainers into my bag with a heavy sigh and lifted my eyes to my lonesome mirror, afraid of what they might meet in the reflection. I peeked open my eyes after closing them as a reflex action and took a deep breath before studying the state of my appearance.

"You did it, you look more hideous than ever" I mumbled to myself while brushing my hair harshly to get it less inflatable. I stared at my bare eyes and prayed that I had something to compare myself to. I don't like looking at magazines, they are fake and over powering. My face was nothing like theirs. My eyes were big and brown and had been make-up free since I was about ten when I used to care what people think – lucky that passed. I sighed at myself again before giving up and jogged down the stairs. Charlie had already left for work, leaving me to my own devices until I had to go to school. He had written me a short note on the fridge with a post-it note wishing me; "good luck and stuff." At least it was a Friday, I reminded myself as I gave up on the empty house and settled for a slow relaxing drive to school.

I was all too aware of the situation that school held for me. Edward. I drove to school with my music playing softer than usual as the empty roads made for a calmer environment. I parked up at school and stretched my neck preparing for the long day ahead. I turned up the volume on the stereo so glad that Charlie had gotten the truck for free, allowing me to spend more on a proper sound system and closed my eyes. I successfully daydreamed about running across all of the lands and all of the oceans making sure to admire all the imaginary creatures I would pass if it were ever possible. I was shaken out of my daydream when I came across the abrupt end of the world. It was a dark, dark cliff edge and nothingness was creeping up towards me, but I didn't turn back. I jumped off, the edges of the world in flames faded above me as I continued to fall. After truly freaking myself out I scrambled from the car and into the main school building. Not many others had arrived and I hadn't been as observant to see if the stupid shiny Volvo was there and to where its owner would be. I was at the staircase for the rooftop but I didn't have the confidence to go up there. I don't think I could face him again today. I had cut him off more than once yesterday and I felt bad. I wanted to be screamed at but I didn't understand why. I didn't want to, emotions lead to what seem like unavoidable events but in reality they were more than avoidable just everybody likes to play whim to their emotions. Not me. I turned hastily away from the staircase after standing staring up at it for a good couple of minutes.

I kept my eyes on the ground, praying for it to open up and swallow me whole. If we were to repeat the act that happened on my first day there would be explosions of _very _large proportions. I wished that I could just fade into the background or build a kick a** time machine so I could change the wrong doings that I have done or were done to me, that way things would pan out differently and I would no longer be so frightened to raise my eyes because I might be met by a set of truly piercing green ones.

…..

The day past dangerously quickly and left me with tangled knots in my stomach that couldn't be undone, and believe me I tried. I stayed away from the peace or not so peaceful space of the canteen roof instead I settled for the field behind the gym, where I had run yesterday. Yes I was hiding, but it was the safest way to avoid those pest-y emotions and the brute that had caused them.

I trudged slowly to biology; I decided not to look up as I had done previously. It just put me in a worse mood. I slid into the empty seat and was aware that Edward was beside me but was also aware that he was staring out of the window with his entire body shifted away from mine. I sighed when I noticed his headphones in his ears and wasn't going to say a word to me or notice my existence. I decided that it would be a terrible idea to attempt a conversation anyway. I pushed one headphone into my ear and concentrated on the music which was soothing as it screamed at me. I jotted down the notes when asked and to my disapproval my eyes looked up to the unmoving Edward. A couple of times I caught him looking down at me but I didn't wait to see the meaning behind it and flicked my eyes back down to the drivel set as work. The bell rang shrilly and shocked me. I jumped up and I heard Edward stifle a cold laugh but he straightened his face and packed up his things.

"I was going to wish you good luck for the try-outs" He said calmly as I gathered up my things and I gave him a careful look, not knowing precisely where this was going. But then mentally kicked myself as I realised the smirk on his face,

"But then I remembered that you are a complete b***" He chirped and I shoved past him and he laughed menacingly as I jogged from the door.

"Don't waste your energy now – you'll need it for later" He bellowed down the hall and I resisted the urge to run up to him and hit him again. He had past the silence and was now tormenting me. But I could put up with that for a while, I think.

Turns out Edward was right, Coach Clapp was waiting for me at the door to the changing rooms and then blocked them with his large body and shook his head firmly at me.

"You must rest, conserve your energy yeah?" He offered but I knew this was a one-sided teacher sort of conversation and I wasn't doing gym today. I followed his lead into the sports hall and waited obediently until judgement time arrived. I watched the people that have made no attempt to know me skip around the courts trying to play basketball and was relieved that they hadn't. They all seemed as fake and false as the next. Admittedly, Alice seemed perfectly nice, and perfect. So I would never fit in there but it was nice anyway. I would cope just fine with being alone; it's what I was used to. Coach Clapp sent everyone to the changing rooms when the end of school was nearing and sat down on the bench next to me.

"You nervous?" He asked curiously without looking at me in that casual sort of way.

"Should I be?" I asked in return and he shrugged. I then understood what he meant.

"You've seen me run, I can do it" I replied like I hadn't caught on, hoping he would drop it quickly.

"No, I know you'll make the team. You only really have one competitor" He said with more meaning this time. I sighed and gave up on the conversation when the bell rang loudly and I made my way to the changing rooms to prepare myself for the promptly arriving hell. Grin and bare it? Or run and get on with it. The second option sprung at me and I grabbed it with both hands and jogged out to the field with my iPod in my iron grip, everybody else had assembled and I was surprised by the amount of people there. I searched the faces absently but spotted the glare of a familiar but unfriendly pair of eyes and took my attention back to Coach Clapp.

"Right this is how it is going to work; everyone will run and the best eight boy's times will race again to get the four boy team members and then the same with the girls. But everybody will run the track first to start with and I'll take your times. Warm up lap – go!" He instructed quickly, and if I hadn't done this before I would have been lost and confused. It was a warm up lap and I knew that he would get mad if I raced ahead already so I started out first onto the track but was in a slow jog and my _favourite_ person was hot on my heels.

"I'm surprised he isn't running you with the boys" Edward said to me, it sounded like the start of an actual conversation and I was taken aback. I took out a headphone to hear him properly;

"Why should he, I am a girl?" I replied.

"Much to my disgust – your better than most of the people here, let alone than just the girls" He complimented, sort of.

"Most of the people here?" I asked playfully as we were nearing the end of the warm up lap. He scoffed at me and plugged his other headphone in and I copied his actions, keeping my blood moving my jogging on the spot. I craned my neck to stretch and waited for the others to join us at the starting line.

"Two laps, it's not long people. Two laps to prove yourself!" Coach Clapp bellowed from the sidelines, Edward's eyes twitched towards Clapp with a certain glare to them and for the first time running ever I developed a knot in my stomach, and it worried me. Something in his words struck within me and I couldn't tell what it was. I cleared my mind and concentrated on the music in my ears and the ground beneath my feet. I could close my eyes and run the track, they are all the same, I told myself. I breathed heavily and let it out as Coach Clapp boomed "GO!" at us. We all started simultaneously but Edward and I got a clear head start.

The track became blurred and I was away. The lyrics ran across my vision and I was running with them. Everything and everyone else disappeared. I was safe, I was quick and I was alone. I didn't look behind me, I did glance to the side after I gained the confidence and nonchalance, Edward looked as peaceful as I felt. I caught his eyes and he smiled at me but still facing forward. My feet were only inches in front of his and his strides were twice the length of mine but mine were quicker.

The end straight was pending soon and I was going to push myself, I could feel it beneath my feet. I gave Edward another sideways glance and he mimicked my look. He was going to push too. I forced my arms into the proper angles and pressed off hard on the balls of my feet with a menacing smile to Edward and pushed away from him. I saw Coach Clapp waiting at the end of the track and I smiled smugly to myself but I heard the rapid feet coming up behind me and I knew it was him. He was pushing hard. I centred my nerves and pulled on my stomach and threw myself forward again. Coach Clapp looked down astonished at his stopwatch as I crossed the line and I turned my head to watch Edward fly into me.

His body floored mine and we rolled together until the moment slowed.

"Want to look where you're going?" I mocked quietly and carefully as he was getting off of my with his weight resting on his arms beside my head. His expression was confusing and I couldn't understand it.

"I was" He mumbled standing up, smiling warily and offering me a hand to get up to. I took it a little too hastily and dropped it as soon as I was on my feet. We walked in silence back to Coach Clapp; the rest of the students were coming up to the end straight but Coach was staring at us intently.

"How are the times looking Coach?" Edward asked surprisingly cheerfully. Coach Clapped raised a finger at us, gesturing to wait and I stood silently beside Edward while everyone else crossed the line. I waited patiently as everybody gathered their breathing again and Coach sat everyone down. I obliged with the rest of them but I was eager to find out my time. Coach listed everyone who had made the best times but he didn't mention Edward or I. I shot Edward a concerned look and raised an eyebrow to Coach Clapp but Edward shrugged. Coach Clapp even sent everyone off to start their second races and left Edward and I sitting there in a confused state of shock. I got up and went to stand next to him where he was about to start the second race.

"What's happening Coach?" Edward got in there before I did, standing on the opposite side of him to me. Coach Clapp raised his finger again to signal to us to shut up. We did as we were told and I resisted the urge to look at Edward. We had already suffered too much contact today. I waited patiently again as Coach Clapp shouted the instructions to the rest of the people, who were eyeing myself and Edward cautiously, clearly confused. I didn't understand myself; and it was starting to scratch at me. Coach Clapp boomed another 'go' before the bodies in front of us sprayed out into a harsh sprint. I turned my glare back to Coach Clapp.

"You two can't run with them" He told us flatly without taking his eyes away from the students running around the field for the second time.

"What?" I asked angrily. He had made me try out and now he wasn't even going to place me on the team.

"You'd make them cry. You finished half a minute before everyone else. It would kill them to watch you two finish nearly a whole lap before them – would you stick around for that?" He told us matter-of-factly.

"Oh come on, why would you let me try out just to say I can't make the team because I'm _too _good?!" I questioned, now I had lost all control over my patience and it was lost to the wind.

"I never said you weren't on the team" He told me again, still not turning to me, his smile was about to crack. He was enjoying my annoyance.

"Why are you doing this now Coach, I train with them and race with them all the time?" Edward asked more calmly than I expected, but I didn't raise my eyes to him, for the on-waiting rage that he would surely safe for me.

"Because you have never run with her before, it's like she sets you off. You ran better than I've ever seen you today" I glared at the innocent Coach as he rattled off a dreamy-creamy piece of utter nonsense.

"What utter crap" Edward said angrily and started to storm away to the changing rooms. I stood there in shock and then decided to go home too. I had accomplished everything that I had wanted to; I made the team. I didn't exactly want a heart to heart with anyone especially Edward, or Coach Clapp for that matter.

I raced to the changing rooms filled with an exhausting sensation; I think I recognised it as rejection. But I hadn't felt it so subtly before and it stung and itched. I was eager to get rid of it by the sound of a thudding bass against my eardrums. I skipped from the changing rooms to the car park after getting dressed in a hurry. I skidded past the buildings and saw my car not far away but something in my peripheral vision and stopped suddenly. I turned to him and he was sitting with his hood up covering his hair and eyes and his long legs were stretched out in front of him and his right foot was tapping very quickly in time to a beat. I strolled up slowly to him and sat next to him.

"Congrats on making the team?" I offered, keeping my eyes forward – realising why Coach Clapp had preferred talking to us this way. It was easier, like you were talking to a brick wall or something. And I forgot that I wasn't.

"Look, I'm just going to pretend you don't exist. That sound okay?" He said harshly staring deep into my eyes but with anger but I could sense that it wasn't fully true. There was doubt in his eyes that nobody could miss.

"Whatever" I mumbled getting up from my spot and walking over to my truck. I pushed myself in and forced the car to a spitting start and went as fast as I could away from the school. As soon as I was far enough away my eyes exploded in a watery mess and I couldn't control it. I had to pull over. I sat there clutching at my eyes and my chest wishing for some relief from the emotions that poured through me, relief that I just couldn't find.


	7. I've All But Just Forgotten

**Edward**

"Edward, honey – I'm here" My mother shouted to me from the car and my eyes flickered open. I had nearly fallen asleep or was daydreaming at least. I knew I couldn't just pretend like she didn't exist but maybe she could just fade into non-importance. My mum was leaning out of the car door and waiting patiently. I hopped up from my less than comfortable perch on the bench and skipped over to her.

"Have you been waiting long?" She asked cautiously when I flumped down in the passenger seat. I had gotten a lift today because my family didn't want to wait for me during my try-outs. Caring bunch…

"Nope" I lied. I had been waiting for about an hour, because Coach had insisted that we were going to depress the other team members he let us go. It was ridiculous, if the other team mates thought like that then they shouldn't be on the team. I would want to try my hardest to beat somebody if they were better than me. Which nobody is; except her. But I lied to make my mother feel less guilty, even though it wasn't her fault she would feel guilty as though she was waiting here all along but just didn't offer me a lift.

"How did it go then?" She asked again politely, she would always do what was right or nice even if she thought the person didn't deserve it. Esme was so kind and nice; I was disappointed in myself that I couldn't show my appreciation more.

"I'm on the team again" I mumbled sleepily.

"Anything interesting happen?" She asked, trying to gain a conversation. I considered telling her everything but resisted.

"Nope, same old same old" I promised her with a reassuring smile and she smiled back at the sight of mine.

"Well that's good then" She mumbled, running out of things to say but she seemed happy that I had replied at all. I stared out of the window as the trees blurred past and I was concentrating on the hum of the engine instead of the slow pace.

"Oh honey, I was going to ask you if you knew somebody who drives a red Chevy thing?" She asked surprisingly, I practically jumped out of my seat. I did know her, I knew it could only be her, so far ignoring her existence was a very strenuous task.

"Why?" I asked curiously but I couldn't avoid the harsh spit to my voice.

"Oh um I just saw one by the side of the road earlier. I didn't think I should stop but I was curious" She re-tracked her thoughts and told them to me, but edited. When she said 'I didn't think I should stop' meant I drove past her several times to see if she was going anywhere or is she was okay, and she argued mentally with herself for a good ten minutes. My mother's niceness was over-powering.

"No Mum, I don't think so" I lied again, if I told her that actually I did know who drove it, and I hated the girl who did, the girl who did had me by my puppet strings and was pulling accordingly as and when she felt the need. I wanted to cut those strings, even if they were the ones keeping me alive.

"Well, the poor girl looked distraught" Esme commented absently but it sent my mind into a fury. Why was she so upset? I couldn't have that much effect on her, could I? I hoped not. But I knew I shouldn't care whether she was sad or not. Of course I shouldn't care, she means nothing to me and all she has been is a complete annoyance, only good for getting in the way. However I still strained in my seat from flinging myself from the car to go and find her. It was a battle between sense and sensibility; I didn't know which was going to win or which one I wanted to…

**Bella**

I had finally gathered myself together and was more furious with myself than I have ever, ever been. It infuriated me that I let him get to me again. He never deserved that control over me. Eight words, 'I'm just going to pretend you don't exist'. Everybody gets crazy over eight letters, not eight words. Eight razor blade sharp words…

I got home before Charlie and relished the fact that I didn't have to worry about everything yet. But I remembered where my mind would end up if I let it wander off and I didn't want that so I decided to preoccupy my mind with tiresome tasks like doing the washing, cleaning the bathroom, cleaning the house – because after I finished the bathroom it looked too clean for the rest of the house so either I got it dirty again or cleaned the house and the first would be counter-productive so I got to cleaning the rest of the house. I didn't have any homework to do so after I finished the house I started to slowly make Charlie's dinner.

"Hey Bells, something smells good" Charlie called, making me jump.

"Yeah, it's my new perfume – fried chicken" I called back and he laughed lightly strolling into the kitchen and taking his usual seat.

"Did you make the team?" He asked casually and I nodded while dishing it up.

"Want to elaborate?" He pried, but he wasn't going to get much more conversation from me.

"Nothing much happened I only had to run once" I said concentrating on my food, trying to focus on the food other than the reason why I only had to run once.

"How come?" He asked prying annoyingly, I couldn't expect any less.

"How was _your _day Dad?" I asked, ignoring his question and he raised his eyebrows at me expectantly but I shook him off and raised mine questioningly.

"Nothing much happened" He countered, and I started to laugh at the stubbornness that ran through both of us and Charlie joined in too. We sat in silence while we finished.

"Whatever Bells, congratulations anyways" He mumbled putting his plate on the side. "Oh and thanks for dinner" He called from the living room

"Thanks Dad" I mumbled back still nibbling at my food in the suddenly too empty kitchen.

"Hey, did you clean up around here?" He called again,

"Yeah I did, is that okay?" I asked curiously.

"Of course it is Bells, just strange" He drifted off at the end and sounded very puzzled and I could nearly hear his eyebrows furrowing together. I washed the dishes quickly and jogged up to my room. Something very strange was happening indeed. I flumped onto my bed and stretched to turn my music on, not too loud because Charlie probably had a game on but loud enough to drown away my rampaging thoughts. I didn't need them and I definitely didn't want them so why wouldn't they leave me alone?

I shuffled out of my shoes, socks and jeans and crawled under the covers. Running doesn't usually tire me out but there was something about today that just sucked the energy from me and I doubted that even with sleep that that something wasn't going to give it back. I had no control anymore and I wanted it back, how can you drive without a steering wheel? You can't, and that's what it felt like. I was being remote controlled by somebody that was blindfolded. My depressed thoughts faded in the background as sleep took me over and I fell hard into my dreams, starring Edward Cullen…

…..

I woke up groggily on Sunday after two disturbed sleeps the nights before. Saturday went very slowly and there wasn't anything to entertain me in the house anymore. Today I had to go out. Charlie was going fishing all day so I was free to do as I pleased. I slowly sat up right in bed and inspected my room with tired eyes. I slumped out of bed and fell towards my dresser – I had basically worn the same thing all weekend since Friday because I simply didn't have the energy to do anything else but I had decided on something to do today so I wiggled into some running shorts and a tight white vest and a large grey whole-ridden t-shirt to go over the top. I shove my mad hair up into a pony-tail and slide my iPod into my small strap on my arm and ram my headphones into my ears. I skipped down the stairs and left a note for Charlie, just in case but I should be back by the time he is. I close the door carefully behind me and hide the key in the usual place before taking a deep breath of the clean fresh air and was finally looking forward to getting a good run in today.

I skipped down onto the pavement and start in a slow jog before turning quickly into my running pace. It was easy and freeing I felt a millions times better and it was like how I used to run, why I used to run. This was the normal running Bella. Not the Bella running side by side with Edward. If he wasn't going to pretend I wasn't going to exist, then he wouldn't exist to me. It would be so much easier because I've had practise in forgetting people and being forgotten. I could win, I could feel it in the earth beneath my feet and the air whooshing around my ears.

The lyrics of my loud music swarmed my view and I concentrated on the ground and my feet hitting it lightly for a better take off on the next step. I made sure that my arms were straight and in time as my legs paced backwards and forwards. It was me and only me, nobody to compete against, no one yelling at me, this was peace. My emotions floated away and melted into the very back of my mind.

I had been running for hours on end because my music had started to repeat itself occasionally. I slowed into a jog and finally took in my surroundings. I had no idea where I was. I looked around me, spinning backwards and I didn't recognise it. I had no inkling that I would go this far or lose all ability to keep track of myself. I hadn't been paying attention to the twists and turns I had taken.

"Crap" I muttered to myself and sighed deeply before walking back in the direction I hoped I had come in, but at every corner I just grew more and more confused. Then it started to rain, heavily. The rain was beating down on my exposed skin making my goose-bumps stand high to attention.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice called from an unfamiliar car next to the pavement. My head shot up and I recognised Alice immediately. I pulled out a headphone and walked towards her and smiled brightly.

"Hey Alice" I said cheerily as she looked me over.

"Need a lift?" She offered struggling to contain her laughter at my rather damp state.

"Yes please" I begged with my puppy-dog eyes and she nodded and waved her arm signalling for me to get in her luxurious car.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked completely dumb-founded.

"I was running and I a bit lost… I don't even know where here is" I finished and she busted out in laughter.

When she calmed down she told me; "I was just dropping Jasper back at his house like on the out skirts of town and I decided to go for a shop in Port Angeles and I was on my way back and I saw you. You were running to Port Angeles Bella!" She burst out with laughter again and I blushed furiously.

"Wow" I mumbled and started to laugh hysterically with her,

"I haven't seen you in a while Bella" She said once we had both controlled our giggles.

"You saw me two days ago, and I only met you four days ago" I pointed out but she shook my point off.

"I grow very attached really very easily" She countered with a giggle and I laughed too.

"I'm sorry, just been a bit preoccupied I guess" I mumbled an excuse and she eyed me cautiously.

"Occupied with what?" She pried and I blushed, giving away and hidden reasons.

"Clearing my head, easier without people around" I answered truthfully.

"Well that sounds nice. How's your head now?" She asked, politely skipping the reasons why my head needed clearing.

"Its better" I answered with a calming smile on my face.

"Goody, does that mean you can come and sit with us tomorrow?" She begged with her adorable smile and big eyes.

"Um, I'm not sure" My thoughts rushed back to Edward, he wouldn't appreciate it if I strolled up to his friends and ruined his plans of ignoring me forever.

"Edward won't be there. I'm sure of it – he is super moody and he always runs off when he is" She explained without taking her eyes off the road.

"Oh" was all I managed to stumble out. It only worried me for a while as how she knew or noticed our confliction and my hesitation to sit with them.

"What's with you two anyway?" She asked curiously, and I shuffled awkwardly in my seat and it suddenly felt like I was under interrogation with a bright light in my face and cuffs around my hands disabling me to move.

"I don't think we click very well" I answered, careful not to make eye-contact. I can keep my emotions in line mostly but some how everything is seen through my eyes and I can always tell what people are thinking by looking deep inside them and I fear that everybody can do the same.

"Hmm" Alice murmured as her thoughts were processing around in her mind.

We carried on talking about non-important things but learning more about each other and I was having fun. It was nice to talk to someone new, someone with such a natural free spirit; it was gratifying to see what I should be, what I could be if it wasn't for all the stress that I continue to lug around with me.

She parked up outside my house after I gave her directions, Charlie still wasn't home so I had time to clean up and pretend that I didn't get lost miles and miles from home. He would never let me run again.

"Hey Bells" Alice said as I unlocked my seat buckle. I flicked my head up and Charlie's nick-name for me.

"Sorry is it cool that I call you that?" She asked carefully, back-tracking quickly.

"No, yeah it's totally cool, my Dad calls me that and yeah its fine" I ranted nervously and she laughed making it easier for me to calm down.

"Anyway… I was wondering if you wanted to come to a little party I'm throwing next weekend" She invited me with a big smile and I nearly said yes without a second thought. But my second thought was Edward.

"But what about Edward?" I asked nervously.

"Oh screw Edward, he can't control us" She said determinedly and smiled menacingly.

"I would love to"


	8. I Don't Hate You Boy

**Edward**

The week had passed very quickly. It was Friday again and I couldn't believe that it had been a week of ignoring Bella's existence. It had been going, um well. I missed her. I knew that much. But I was successful in not speaking one word or looking at her while she was able to notice me. I had also coincidently ignored my entire family pretty much for a week. I had been so pent up with anger or something that I just didn't have anything to say. Well, I had something to say when Alice told me this morning that we were having a party tonight because Esme and Carlisle were going away for the weekend.

"No" I stated coldly at her begging eyes.

"Edward, please" Alice begged painfully again, with our friends on-looking eagerly in the car on the way to school.

"For Christ sake, no!" I told her firmly.

"Fine, you don't have to come but it's happening anyway. I've been organising it for weeks so you can just p*** off." She sulked and shrugged back down into her seat.

"Its going to be in _my _house, how can I not come?" I asked angrily.

"It's not just _your _house Edward" She told me equally as angry. I pushed down hard on the gas and sped off even faster towards school. My family were really annoying me recently.

"Hopefully won't see you at lunch!" I called as I hopped from the car and rushed into school. I ran inside and leant against my locker, waiting for Bella to enter school again. She hadn't been to running practise and Coach_h_house hou wouldn't tell me why. But I didn't ask too many times because she wasn't alive to me... I saw her head pop around the corner and I flicked my eyes to casually look at the floor. I could sense her eyes on me for the fourth time this way this week. I didn't understand why I was doing this, but I was enjoying doing it. I kept my eyes down until she turned the went to her locker, opened it and that's when I make my escape around the corner that she had just come to my first lesson but I wait sneakily to watch her close her locker and look to where I had just been the confusion and disappointment on her face when she doesn't see me puts me in a slightly better mood.

The day went dizzyingly quickly and I didn't want a bunch of strange people at my house tonight. I wanted to go home and relax not be filled with little chit chat and an occasional drink if we don't run out because my sister gets ever so extravagant and invites the whole population of the student body.

I was sitting waiting for Bella to arrive in biology; she had not been on the roof all week because I was keeping it captive so she wouldn't dare come up. Where she had been was a mystery to me but I couldn't care less, or that's what I constantly told myself. I saw her long brown hair first that was covering half of her face and her eyes twitched up and she locked onto mine and she couldn't stop the smile that crept onto the corners on her full lips. She looked the same today as she had any other day; she had on a pair of faded dark denim jeans and a plain white tee that was too big for her so it swallowed her upper body. I had prepared myself and showed no happiness at her arrival and swung my head so I was staring aimlessly out of the window.

She sat down heavily and breathed a loud sigh, I could feel her eyes on my face but I never turned my head as my eyes watched pointless things outside. Bella didn't say a word, she was silent and still but I never turned to her. Whatever I was trying to do, it was working, I think. But I couldn't comprehend why I am going to this effort, she was just like everybody else but she annoyed me more than anyone else I have ever met and probably ever will meet. She always seemed so nervous, she would twiddle her fingers or bit on her bottom lip and she would _always _roll her eyes like she was better than me. I was stubborn to think that she was actually better than me. All of this worried me so much that I was developing some sort of anxiety disorder, the feelings that I have never felt before scared me, and I wouldn't admit what they were because if I did that would surely tear me up inside and leave me broken on the out.

…..

When I got home Alice had made me put some music together to put it on the stereo but demanded it not be my "loud, rocky crap". Which tempted me to add all of the 'screamo' I possessed and put it on a lock so they wouldn't be able to change it but I resisted the urge and put on my stuff that _everybody _should enjoy and I started to play it in the background.

I got changed because I knew there was no fighting that this party was going to happen and I might as well attempt to enjoy myself, I was in a pair of faded black skinnies with a plain white crinkled tee and a plain black casual blazer. So I helped Emmet and Jasper set up the kegs of beer and assorted the mass of alcohol that they had brought in preparation on the kitchen table. My parents believed that _I _was the miscreant.

"So you ready for this party little bro'?" Emmett asked when we were done and he gave me an unsettling sympathetic smile. I looked nervously to Jasper and he had a similar expression.

"Um yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked anxiously, flicking my eyes between both of them.

"No, no reason man – should be good!" Jasper encouraged but was unsuccessful. I stood there eyeing them carefully but they avoided eye contact. After a while we all shuffled into the living room with a bottle of beer in my hands I flumped onto the sofa that was pushed to the very back wall so we had created a large space in the living room, and I waited for this to be over.

**Bella**

I felt ridiculous; I knew this would end badly. I thought over and over following the directions that Alice had given me carefully but I was getting a bit side-tracked with obsessing over my stupid outfit. Alice said it would be a good idea. Hmm, my trust in Alice was wavering now approaching what I thought should be her house and giving my outfit another once over before stopping my car; I looked down fractionally and gasped again. I couldn't get over what I had been bullied into; I was wearing a very thin, very tight, very short navy dress. It was like a long tight t-shirt and clung to my every curve, and she had demanded that I wear heels. I had on a pair of nude heels and it was complicating the whole driving thing. I had attempted some make-up but I barely had any on. I felt stupid enough as it was.

I drove through a bundle of trees and was certain I was lost, who lives this far into the woods? But then I saw the large amount of twinkling lights trailing along the ground that led up to the house, I was heading in the right direction and I grew even more nervous. I slowed when I reached the driveway, it was full of cars already so I parked off to the side where other cars had parked and slowly got out of the car and walked towards the huge house. It was practically a mansion and was old fashioned and beautiful. I walked up to the big porch and the door was already open and there seemed to be a hundred people in there already. I slid in silently, not that anybody would be able to hear me anyway it was so loud with music and general chatter. I saw plastic cups thrown across the room already and I shuffled around everybody to find myself a drink before I tried to find Alice.

The kitchen was just as mad as the main room and I didn't recognise anyone. I saw Rosalie and Emmett, but they were very much preoccupied. I poured myself a drink and went back to the main room. I definitely couldn't see her in there either, I was still so short with the heels on and it was like everybody had grown ten inches and towered above me all moving with the beat or the crowd. I slowly got through the crowd and ended up at a staircase, it was still full with people and there seemed to be more upstairs. I tried to crane my neck above everyone to spot out my tiny friend but I couldn't see her anywhere.

I considered just joining the party and dancing with people that I didn't know but I thought again and that wasn't going to happen. Especially to that music, it was so bad, I mean it was definitely something you could dance to because it was catchy but it was not for me. I instantly regretted not bringing my iPod. I gave up and struggled up the stairs through the people hoping to find an empty space where I could wait the party out.

There seemed to be people everywhere and I cursed not being able to arrive earlier. Charlie had been happy that I was going out for once but ever so curious because I never went out and his Police Chief came shining through so he delayed the leaving process, especially when he saw my outfit. I stumbled up a second set of empty stairs and found a rather untouched room. I crept inside and saw that it was completely empty.

I gave a sigh of relief as I started to look around the room. There was a big luxurious bed and a large glass wall that on-looked a beautiful garden that shone brightly in the moonlight. I was careful not to note anybody of my presence in this safe space by not turning on the light. I found the third wall and it was covered in CDs and records, I was amazed and I stared at in awe until I shook myself together to start working through them.

"What the f*** are you doing in here?" I heard Edward's voice from behind me and I jumped and spun around. I found him staring at me, his eyes trailing over my dress and I suddenly felt very insecure. I rushed my thoughts back together once I took in his outfit; he had some faded skinnies, a plain white tee and a blazer and I'll admit he looked annoyingly good. His eyes pierced mine when I raised them again and his eyes had changed somehow.

"I'm sorry. Just I couldn't find Alice and it was like crazy downstairs and I don't normally do parties anyway. I just wanted somewhere quiet. I'm sorry. I'll leave now" I rambled out nervously, he hadn't muttered a word to me in a whole week and I've been going crazy without any input from him. My minds been wondering where is he at lunch and I'm pretty sure I've been imagining him waiting for me around and I had fought the urge every lunch time to go up to the roof to see if he is there. I stumbled forward to reach the door that he was blocking.

"It's okay" He said finally making me stop right beside him in shock. He lifted a gentle cooling hand to my cheek that had burst in flames of blush and then he dropped his hand from my cheek and it brushed against my bare arm sending shivers up my spine. He walked past me and sat down on the bed, I turned to watch him and my jaw dropped when the realisation hit me;

"Is this _your _room?" I asked completely dumb-founded and he nodded in a silent reply.

"So Alice is your sister then?" I asked again and he nodded once again.

"She didn't even tell me" I mumbled stumbling around the new thoughts. It was obvious how unobservant I had been.

"I don't think she likes the fact" He muttered to himself but I over-heard.

"Oh I'm sure she does" I had an urge to comfort him but I felt really awkward. I hadn't spoken to him in a week and the last words weren't exactly friendly ones. I shuffled the weight of my feet.

"Hey, sorry do you want to sit down?" He offered with a hand gesture next to him. I walked slowly up to him and sat next to him on the edge of the, _his _bed.

"You don't like the party?" He asked softly, turning his eyes to meet mine and they were the lightest I had ever seen them.

"I could cope, I just don't know anyone" I sighed heavily and stared intently at my fingers.

"You could um know me if you wanted to" He rambled out and I looked at him confused.

"Urgh that came out wrong, I meant I don't know" He started again but snapped his mouth shut when he couldn't get it right.

"It's okay, um I'll just go. I'm sorry for even being up here" I said calmly and started to get up but he grabbed onto my hand and looked up to me pleadingly.

"Please, the party sucks and I'm loosing my mind" He begged with big deep eyes and I twisted my fingers into his, smiled warily and took my seat back next to him but a little bit closer so our sides were touching slightly.

"You have a pretty good music collection" I complimented after a while.

"Shame Alice wouldn't let me play the good stuff tonight" He said with a smile and his grip on my hand tightened slightly.

"You're telling me that you chose _that_ music with all of this sitting right up here?" I asked completely astonished, some of his music I was admiring was incredible and there was 'hip-hop' and 'pop-rock' playing downstairs. It was horrendous, a crime against music.

"Tell me about it; it kills me to listen to that. You know what I wouldn't even call it music" I let out a laugh when he finished and he was smiling brightly at me, his skin was luminous in the moonlight shining through.

"It appeals to the masses I guess" I offered,

"The masses are brain dead then" He laughed and dragged me upwards towards his magnificent collection.

"Pick your favourite" He smiled at me and gestured towards his wall.

"Are you serious? There is _way _too many to chose from" I argued but he just nodded towards his collection, emphasising his question. I stood looking in wonder at all of them again but it was much to difficult to pick from all the fantastic artists.

"I can't do it, you pick" I begged with my best puppy-dog eyes and he gave in and turned to his collection. He closed his eyes and threw his arm out in front of him and picked the first thing his hand landed on.

"Isn't that cheating?" I asked with my eyebrows raised as he put a CD into his stereo without letting me see, one-handed because the other was still holding mine. He pressed play. The music floated lightly around the wall and I recognised it but I couldn't name it. It was soft and calming. His eyes reached mine and they were as soft as the music.

"Would you dance with me Bella?" He asked softly and I bit my lip nervously and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Yes or no Bella?" He asked impatiently and I nodded my head.

He closed the space between us and wrapped his other hand around my waist. We started turning around slowly and I wrapped one hand over his shoulders and his head was bent down so our foreheads were nearly touching. Our eyes never left one another's. He released my hand and draped it over his neck and he wrapped his other hand around my waist to join the other; pulling us closer together.

"Nice choice" I mumbled as our lips grew closer together subconsciously. He laughed lightly at me and pulled back to look at me properly. He raised one of his hands and brushed the hair from my face and left his hand at the cave of my neck.

"You are so beautiful" He whispered and I blushed furiously but my eyes couldn't leave his. They were melting into mine and I could see so far behind them. I felt my toes twitch beneath me, my whole body wanted to close the gap between us and connect our lips but I resisted for a while. My heels pushed up and I was eye level with him, he bent his head towards me and stretched his lips and I closed my eyes and held my breath as I didn't know where this would end.

There was a loud boom of bass from downstairs that shocked us both and I jumped backwards and out of his arms with a small squeal. Edward rolled his eyes and reached out for my hand.

"We should go, I think" Edward mumbled, turning off the music and leading me out of the room. I followed less than willingly, I wanted to stay there. With him, just us, so close.


	9. Seldom Do These Words Ring True

**Edward**

Tonight proved what I had been wishing against for just two weeks. I had feelings other than pure hatred towards Bella. When I walked into my room I was giving up on the party because it was dull beyond believe. I saw someone and I was about to unleash hell upon them. Nobody was allowed in my room, especially when I was this angry and moody. But she turned around and my heart all but stopped. She looked so stunning. Her dress was beautifully simple and with the combination of the moon beaming in through the window it made her look like an angel that had just descended into my room to make my dreams come true. Her legs were long and slender her body was perfect the dress showed her every glorious curve. Her neck was smooth and slim and on it was the most stunning face I have ever seen; her full lips looked so kissable and that's all I wanted to do. Or I would happily watch her talk for hours on end just to look at them. Her nose was simple and in perfect proportion, her big luscious brown eyes looked so innocent and kind. Everything that had once irritated me about her was now the reason I never wanted to leave her side.

I had come so close to showing her how I felt because I could never do that with my words. It just scrambled together in my head because my emotions keep playing me around. When we were interrupted by the loud burst of music from downstairs I started to question our compatibility. Two people who annoy each other so completely, were they meant to feel like this? I couldn't decide whether this was the right thing to do but I didn't want to let her go so I held on tight to her delicate fingers as we walked down the crowded house together to meet Alice downstairs. I knew it had been Alice because I recognised it as 'her' song, she would surely of taken captive of the whole dance floor and insist for as many girls as possible to join her.

Bella gasped as we reached the top of the stairs as she looked down upon the sight which should only be witnessed once. Mass amounts of teenage girls dancing along to some pop-princess or RNB queen, Alice taking centre stage in the middle with the crowds on-looking and cheering as she performs like she had done a million times before. She gripped my hand tighter and I looked down to her and her eyes had grown wide and scared.

"Just don't get too close" I warned her, knowing that Alice would love to drag her in on this too. Bella wiggled closer to my side as we made our way down the steps to on-look at the performance.

"Does she do this often?" Bella whispered to me and I nodded solemnly in response. Alice did have a tendency to dance like this in public a good eighty percent of the time. The song ended and a loud rush of clapping and cheering erupted from the crowds around us and Bella huddled into my arms as the crowds filled into the space that Alice had created.

"Where's Alice gone?" Bella shouted to me, everything had gotten so much louder and more compact and Alice had disappeared. I craned my neck above everyone else but I couldn't see her.

"I don't know" I shouted back at her, my hand was resting on her shoulder protectively with her hand still intertwined with mine. She looked around curiously like she doubted me and then rose her eyes back to mine and they were begging.

"I don't like it in here Edward" She complained and her trust in my to get her out of there was begging on my heart like a million weights. I pushed past the crowd and held onto her tiny hand tightly dragging her through, making sure not to lose her. I pushed through until I found the front door and I closed it behind us. She stood there shivering and hopeless.

"I knew Alice would go over board" I moaned as I took off my blazer and handed it to her.

"Oh no I don't need it – its okay" She rambled politely,

"Just take it your freezing" I urged but she backed away from me stubbornly.

"What about you?" She argued with her eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Bella, put it on" I pleaded with it still outstretched to her but she shook her head furiously in rejection.

"For Christ sakes, you're just getting colder" I said walking towards her but she walked further backwards.

"You'll get cold too" She argued, walking further backwards and stumbling slightly in her heels.

"I'll make you put it on" I warned as I continued following her.

"You're forgetting that I'm faster than you" She countered with a Cheshire grin covering her face.

"In heels?" I asked with a doubtful look down to her feet. She looked down and the panic flooded her face but she kicked them off in my direction and sprinted around the house. I quickly bounced off to follow her.

"Bella!" I yelled after her but I was soon close to her and my hands grabbed out at her but only grazed her because she kept swerving. I followed her swerves we ran all the way to the back garden. Her skin and playful smile irradiated in the cool moonlight and I never wanted it to end. I threw my arm out as she nearly circled me again and I caught her hip and we twisted together and she nearly smashed on the floor but I curled and pushed my body under hers and it thumped loudly on the ground as she fell on top of me too. She burst out in adorable laughter and I followed suit and laughed with her.

"Got you" I whispered as she started to calm down.

"Yeah…" She mumbled back at me, I raised a hand to brush away the hair from her face and left my hand on her cheek.

"Will you put it on now?" I asked patiently for the billionth time. She nodded slowly and I sat upright, carefully taking her with me and I wrapped it over her shoulders and she slid her arms into the sleeves. It absolutely drowned her but she looked adorable. I placed both of my hands on her cheeks and smoothed the hair out of her face and she smiled coyly at me. I wanted to but something like my sanity was arguing against me.

"We could just see" She commented reading the arguments in my eyes. She smiled warily at me and I saw the same debate in hers.

"Just see" I agreed, slowly closing the gap between us.

"What the literal f***?!!?" Alice bellowed from the back door. Bella jumped backwards but was still sitting on my lap and I slowly turned my head to see Alice.

"Are you kidding me?" She screeched again running towards us now. Bella scrambled to get up but I held her hand tight in my fingers. She tried to wiggle her fingers out of mine but I wouldn't let her go. I didn't want her to, she turned to me with angry eyes and furrowed eyebrows.

"Let go" She hissed at me.

"Do you want me to let go?" I asked with my eyebrows raised to meet hers.

"Well yeah, before she comes" She hissed again at me, always attempting to wriggle out of my hold. Alice was gaining on us but we had gotten rather far away in our chase and to add to that Alice had clearly had a bit to drink.

"Please" She begged when I didn't answer. I turned to look at Alice who was stumbling towards us now. I let go with a large frown and angry eyes piercing into Bella's. She smiled a weak apology but it didn't reach me.

"Tell me I've drunk too much Bella" Alice chirped as she wrapped her arms around Bella's neck and her eyes drifted to mine.

"It's that or you two looked hideously close to kissing" She continued with a harsh look to me and then her smile returned as she looked at Bella. But Bella's eyes travelled to mine and she was so confused.

"Could you just maybe mind your own business Alice" I said much more than calm to her. I gave Bella a meaningful look and walked past the both of them. Careful not to turn back, her eyes would surely melt mine and I'd run back to her and wrap my arms around her. I stormed into the house and aimed straight for the keg. It had angered me and I sulked into the living room and sat angrily down on the couch. I wanted her next to me, so I could strangle her or kiss her? I couldn't decide.

**Bella**

"Come on, my Bells, tell me honestly" Alice chirped to me as Edward stormed past leaving me there in Alice's arms instead of his. Of course Alice couldn't know that there was such a minor thing to know. I wanted Edward to turn around to see me and to run back to me so we could both run off somewhere together. But he didn't. I watched him as he stormed inside.

"Bells, are you ignoring me?" She whispered throwing her head in front of my vision.

"No I'm not ignoring you Ali" I said lightly back to her.

"How long have you been here? Why haven't I seen you?" She moaned as she wiggled her arm through mine and led me back up to her magnificent house.

"I've been here forever, I tried to find you" I answered positively honestly but she still eyed me suspiciously. She looked down my body and smiled at my outfit but when she reached my feet her eyes turned into a harsh scowl.

"Oh my dear Jimmy Choo!" She exclaimed, completely outraged and she threw her head up into the sky.

"Where the hell did your shoes go?!" She squealed and I pointed sheepishly towards the front garden. She looked like she was in pain and swerved me around to take a detour to the front so I could collect my shoes. When I was reaching down to collect them she gasped behind me.

"Are you wearing his blazer?!" She panted in shock, throwing out her arms out trying to stable herself on something.

"Yeah I guess but please calm the crap down" I mumbled pulling her arms down and holding them against her sides. She grinned menacingly at me and I gave her a warning glance, raising an eyebrow cautiously at her.

"I'm calm, I'm calm" She promised as I led her inside. There was another loud boom of bass similar to before and Alice started to jump up and down.

"Oh, oh, it's my song again!" She squealed dragging me into the centre of the living room and I tugged hard on my arm to dethatch it from hers. She started to dance and Rose had joined us and the other girls were pouring into the middle.

"No!" I moaned and I quickly searched the room for Edward, he would surely save me from this fatal act. I found him and he was leaning against the far wall in the shadows but his eyes stood out. He smiled without sorrow to me and I begged with my eyes but he just nodded and I turned and looked at a expecting Alice.

"Dance for me Bells, Bells!" Alice squealed as she twirled me around by my fingers and she dropped towards the floor. I stood there awkwardly in the middle of the room until it ending and when Alice was jumping up and down in celebration I slinked over to Edward and he hadn't seen me coming so I surprised him.

"Thanks for the help" I shouted to him, the music was still much too loud. His eyes pierced into mine but his lips stretched across his teeth creating a wide smile.

"You deserved it" He countered with a harsh smile and his hand wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Just because I wouldn't hold your hand" I argued tip-toeing to speak into his ear. I felt my hand on his neck and he gripped me tighter around my waist.

"No, don't say it like that. You know it isn't _just _that" He emphasised moodily.

"Well it's done now" I mumbled and he sulked and dragged me out of the room and we sat down in a big empty wooden room and we sat down against the wall.

"How is this room still empty?" I asked dumbfounded, it seemed like a perfect room for a party but instead it was in there. I looked around the room but it was difficult to see.

"Nobody is allowed in here" He told me wrapping his other hand around my waist and he pulled me up against his chest. I shrugged out of his jacket and gave it back to him.

"Then why am I in here?" I asked curiously tying my fingers into his.

"Because you aren't just anyone Bella" He said and nestled his chin into my shoulder. I didn't want to think about how this night would end or when it would. I wanted time to stop, and my thoughts to slow down because they were racing off to quickly for me to control and analyse. I just concentrated on avoiding any more dancing involving pop music at any costs. At the current cost, in Edward's arms; I didn't mind.


	10. Chairs Thrown And Tables Toppled

**Edward**

I woke up stiff and compacted in an awkward position on the downstairs floor and I slowly crept open my eyes to peek around. There were people covering the floor all asleep where they had fallen and they were draped over the furniture and up the stairs and I prayed for the safety of others that there wasn't anybody in my room. Last night had been crazy. Every one had enjoyed themselves. Even me; and that's what worried me maybe the most. Bella had completely blown my mind and I was now desperately trying to scrape the evidence from the walls. Speaking of Bella I was sure that she had fallen asleep next to me, in my arms on the softness of the sofa. I sat upright, strained my eyes over the many bodies now gathered in the house but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Bella?" I whispered as a hiss, and I kicked off my shoes and tiptoed off the couch and over the surrounding bodies. I strode over the people below me, barely recognising any of them. Unfortunately I did notice Alice and Jasper wrapped up together in a blanket on the hard floor. I craned my head around the walls of the house and I couldn't see her any where. I gave up and decided to go to the kitchen to soak up any left over alcohol. I reached the kitchen and I saw her outside in the surprisingly bright morning sunshine and she was lying down on the ground facing up and even from here I could see the large grin that covered her face. I grabbed a cup for her too and jogged out to her.

"Morning" I greeted taking a seat next to her and she got up sluggishly from her comfortable state.

"Morning" She grumbled looking curiously at the drink I was offering to her but she took it with a wary smile.

"What was wrong with the sofa?" I asked out of curiosity and she smiled broadly at me; she clearly thought that I missed her presence when I woke up in the morning. Yeah, she wishes…

"Nothing…" She toyed but continued, "I don't really sleep well away from home" She grumbled, "Plus, I love the sun" She added smiling up at the rarely seen sun beaming down upon us.

"Didn't you just move here?" I asked and I finally got to take in her fresh brown eyes that reflected the light brightly when she flashed them up to me but I smiled encouragingly at her.

"Yeah…" She answered warily but her hand found my hand and intertwined her fingers into mine and that made my smile grow and threw me a little of track for a while, I only came back when she shook our hands impatiently.

"Well, do you count Forks as your home yet? You've only been here like sixteen days at the most" I asked again and her expression changed.

"Phoenix didn't feel like home. I adapt well" She replied and tried to add humour to the end but it wasn't shining through like she wished it would.

"Why Forks?" I asked completely dumb founded, if she liked the sun and the heat so much why did she come to the most depressingly rainy place in the world?

"Because I don't have anywhere else to go, for f*** sake would you mind dropping the twenty questions" She answered quickly and harshly, getting bored of the conversation and bored of the questions.

"I'm sorry, please beat me down I only wanted to know you better" I retorted defensively.

"Well maybe you just shouldn't" She said angrily and flopped back down onto her back so she could take in the sun again, but she still had my hand tightly in hers, when she felt my fingers move she quickly tightened her grip even more and stroked tiny patterns onto my skin with her soft fingers. I fell back against the grass and lay staring up at the blank sky with her.

"You know what I'm going to interrupt this 'peacefulness'. It's bugging me anyway" I stated pulling her up with me and I turned to sit next to her.

"You can't blame me for not knowing something" I argued and she stared at me flabbergasted at my behaviour, she clearly thought when she said end of that that would be it. Nope, not with me.

"It's not something I want to talk about" She mumbled shyly and I thought about back-tracking, but didn't.

"Well how am I supposed to know that? We haven't said more than two words to each other. You can't just snap at me for trying to know you" I spoke angrily but it lost all power when she looked at me with her big eyes.

"Sorry" She mumbled and shuffled her head onto my shoulder, losing all energy to the argument.

"I'm sorry" She said again and she wrapped her free arm around my neck. I lifted her legs with my free arm and pulled them onto mine so she was sitting on my lap. I lost my anger and I started to stroke her hair soothingly.

"But you could tell me Bella, if you ever wanted to. I would listen" I whispered to her with a small smile. She smiled up at me warily but placed her head on my shoulder again. We sat in a now comfortable silence for a while.

"Did you end up enjoying the party?" She asked sleepily and I let out a breathe of laughter.

"Surprisingly yes, I mean it was a bit touch and go when you arrived" I joked and she 'battered' me very weakly with her hand and laughed lightly.

"I did have a good time" I told her honestly and she smiled brightly at me.

"Me too, surprisingly" She mumbled happily.

"You really didn't sleep well did you" I commented, stroking the hair down her partially bare back.

"I was enjoying being awake" She grumbled into my chest.

"You won't enjoy being awake so much when Alice wakes up" I warned her and she raised her eyebrows cautiously, waiting for me to continue.

"We can't keep not telling her" I said

"Yeah but what aren't we telling her. I have a clue, do you?" She rambled but she made the most sense that she had made all last night. I didn't have any idea what we were doing. I didn't think it mattered as long as we both knew that whatever _it_ was that we both wanted it.

"But we could just tell her that there isn't anything to tell so she could just calm the crap down" I said with a humour and she laughed along too.

"Come on Ali is your sister; you should know that she would never calm down" Bella spoke cheerfully when talking about Alice and it made me slightly jealous that she hadn't spoken about me like that or that she knew my sister probably better than I did.

"You call her Ali?" I asked in disbelief,

"Yeah she calls me Bells too" She said happily.

"I didn't think that you two knew each other that well" I kind-of moped as I stroked her back protectively.

"We just clicked I guess" She mumbled looking into my eyes happily but she was trying to find the emotion that attached to the end of my voice. I hoped that she wouldn't. We sat there in silence again when neither of us knew what to say.

"Right, do you want to sleep somewhere nice for a while?" I asked when her sleepy heavy head fell against my shoulder again.

"Maybe for a little while" She whispered and she started to struggle to get up. I helped her with a steadying hand on her arm and leading her towards the house. She was stumbling in her heels and I was impressed that she still had them on. I spotted some aimless people racing from the house to get back home before their parents noticed and the squeal of tires as they drove quickly from the house. They always happened to leave before they could be roped in to help tidy up the state that our lovely house was always left in.

I led Bella to my room, which sounds a little bit brutish and dangerous but I knew that nobody ever went into my room…Except Bella, and I had the softest bed in the house, there wasn't any competition. The walk up to my room however was treacherous, there was just about everything everywhere. People had dispersed slowly but there were still a lot of people hanging around, luckily Alice or "Ali" and Jasper were still soundly asleep.

"I can't sleep in here Edward" She complained whilst snuggling under the thin blanket.

"Yeah you can" I encouraged going over to collect my iPod and I lay down next to her but not underneath the covers. I had slept plenty enough, even though when we eventually fell asleep I hadn't wanted to I had slept like a baby, or even better than a baby.

"But" She started to argue but I covered her mouth with my hand and shook my head.

"Shush Bella" I told her firmly and she nodded obediently and she kissed the inside of my palm before rolling over and falling to sleep. I listened as her breathing slowed and she stretched out slowly. I turned my iPod on and gave my brain a chance to process. The tiniest little kiss on the inside of my hand sent electricity running through my veins and I wanted to feel the same energy run through me again but she was dead asleep so I closed my eyes and let my imagination run as it wanted to.

**Bella**

I happily fell asleep on top of his large and very soft bed. Normally I struggle to get to sleep as I did last night, or this morning if you want to be technical. I was now in a light sleep but I didn't want to wake up properly because I felt Edward's still presence next to me or very close at the least. I decided not to ruin it because like all the times before I was unaware as to how long it would last.

"Edward?!" I heard Alice screech up the stairs but I didn't hear Edward move the slightest. I opened one of my eyes to look around cautiously and I had gotten a lot closer to Edward than I thought. I was basically lying on him and cradled into his side. He had his arm laying on the pillow above my head because I had shuffled down, we weren't touching but I argued internally whether to inch forward so I could lay with him. I slammed my eyes shut as I heard Alice's frantic steps running up the stairs. I steadied my breathing and reached out my hand to touch Edward's t-shirt, I tangled my fingers in it and his hand found mine, detangled my fingers and twined his into mine.

"Edward?" Alice shouted but with a little more gentility as she swung the door open and came stomping in. But I heard her stop and gasp.

"For f*** sake" She moaned,

"Hey Jazz, come look" She called and I heard Jasper's obedient footsteps follow up the stairs where she had just been. He stomped up to Edward's room and repeated the exact same gasp that Alice had just delivered.

"Wow, does this mean Edward is like nice now or something?" Jasper sound completely astounded.

"I don't know" Alice said still utterly confused.

"Em! You've gotta come see this" Jasper yelled down the stairs but released a 'humph' of air when I guessed that Alice elbowed him in the stomach or something.

"They can wake up, and then I don't think he will feel so calm" Alice warned as Emmett and I guess Rosalie thundered up the stairs and reached the door because they gasped as the other two had done. Although I thought I had been asleep for plenty long enough I was growing tired of being the entertainment this morning.

"Wow" Rosalie gasped,

"This has shocked me so much I don't have anything funny to add" Emmett sulked and everyone started laughing but then stopped suddenly when Edward shifted our weight, he pulled us slightly towards them and I was dragged onto his chest and I rested my head comfortably there, his other arm curled around my back and held me to his side.

"N'aww" I heard Alice release and I could basically hear the confused faces and raised eyebrows that everybody was surely giving her.

"Guys, we better go – this is pretty rude" Jasper urged and I prayed that they would listen to him. I heard them shuffle away 'quietly' and laughing at themselves along with several shushes from various members of my new friends. I smiled at the thought.

"I thought they would never leave" Edward mumbled opening his eyes and his voice shot mine open and I stared up at him mystified.

"You were awake?" I asked dumbly, shuffling up so I was closer to his face.

"Yep" He said proudly, rolling us back over so we were both laid down on our sides facing each other.

"Huh" I mumbled and looked down awkwardly.

"Hey, hey what is it?" He asked with his voice full of panic, he tilted my chin up gently with one of his long strong fingers.

"Nothing" I answered honestly but I couldn't help my eyes flicker to his lips. I wanted them to be on mine, just to see. I didn't know why, he irritated me to no end but there was an energy between us that I could no longer ignore. It wouldn't be sensible.

"Just to see?" He asked carefully, tilting his head downwards towards mine.

"But what if it's not what we want it to be?" I blurted as he neared my lips.

"What do you want it to be?" He asked quickly and his eyes bored into mine but to know avail, I wasn't keeping an answer I just genuinely didn't know it.

"What do _you _want it to be?" I asked sneakily, avoiding my answer and going straight for his. He smiled at my mischievousness.

"I'm not going all crazy about it" He argued playfully

"I'm not going crazy" I argued back

"Yeah, you clearly have been for a long time" He laughed manically to himself and I scowled at him. I crossed my arms sulkily across my chest and he laughed more.

"No, come on Bella" He tried to unwrap my arms but I kept them tight.

"Bella" He moaned again and tugged hard on my arms.

"Hey, that hurt!" I complained pulling away from him again.

"Oh shush you, no it didn't" He said now growing impatient he flopped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"For f*** sake, of course I was going crazy about it. We can't say anything without annoying each other!" I argued but his stare never came back to mine, he was staring at the ceiling still.

"I know that" He said calmly, "I was thinking that maybe it was more than that" He said running his hands through his hair and gripping his hair loosely. I was lost at how to reply to that.

"I don't even know what 'it' is" I complained, shredding his blanket and getting out of the comfortable warmth of his bed and stood expectantly at the end.

"Neither do I" He shrugged sitting upright but his shoulders were heavy and sunken, looking at me only out of the corners of his eyes.

"Then maybe there isn't an 'it' here" I pointed between the both of us, it made sense what I was saying but I didn't feel it was true and I knew the rejection would sting if he agreed.

"Maybe not" He mumbled not lifting his eyes to me. He gripped the bridge of his nose tightly.

"So I should just leave then?" I asked carefully, I didn't want him to say yes. I could feel my eyes shimmer over and even though I didn't want to leave I knew I had to.

"No" he said coldly but he got up and walked to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He finally lifted his eyes and they widened in shock when he saw mine, tears threatening to spill over. He crawled on hand up to my neck and pulled me in gently. Without a second warning he closed the gap between us and we were kissing. His lips were soft and smooth and it was innocent but pure. I could feel that this wasn't a path that my brain wanted to follow but my body and my heart would be damned if I said no.

He pulled away and left my lips wanting his again, my mouth fell into a smile and my hands were clutching at his arms that were holding me so close to him at my neck, his eyes were still closed and his smile was large like mine. 

"There 'it' is" He laughed lightly and he pressed his lips back against mine.


	11. Sent You Spiralling Down

**Bella**

"Bella" Edward called down the hallway and my head twitched up towards him and once again I couldn't fight the smile that swallowed my face when his green eyes met mine, and I didn't want to. He was rushing towards me through the crowds of people, he stopped a few feet from me and looked me up and down and I suddenly grew nervous about what I was wearing. My eyes darted down to check my outfit; faded jeans and a dark blue jumper. But he started to laugh and my eyes shot back to his,

"Hey" I mumbled quietly after he collected himself. His smile warmed the very pit of my stomach that was turning in on itself and it was just past nine in the morning. This would be an extremely long Monday. I wasn't sure of what to make of the weekend per say but I think it went well, the rest of it after I left the Cullen's house just blurred into memories of their party.

"Hi" He said back, he clearly had a much better grip on this than I had. He was so cool and collected and I couldn't scramble more than three words together coherently.

"So… You look good" He complimented and I blushed furiously, he out-reached a hand and pulled on my waist and sent my body flying into his and I giggled at the impact. Yes, I giggle now and yes it is a hideously embarrassing noise.

"Even better now" He laughed and stroked my cheeks were my blush lay. His smile broadened.

"I look like a tomato" I complained as his eyes made my blush even brighter, I rested my hands on his chest and one of his hands wrapped around my waist. I was only mildly aware of the amount of eyes that were one us and I tried so hard not to concentrate on them.

"The most beautiful tomato I've ever seen" He whispered into my ear and sent shivers down my spine and I smiled brightly at him.

"You've got a distorted view or definition of beautiful Edward" I mumbled and he rolled his eyes at me and dropped his hand from my back to my hand and dragged me through the hallway but held me close to his side.

"Would it be too much for you to actually listen to me and take a compliment" He moaned.

"Um yeah actually I think it would" I replied sarcastically and he groaned.

"God you're feeling irritating today aren't you?" He complained flumping against a locker and I now noticed that the hallways were empty, he pulled me against him so I was in between his legs and he wrapped both of his arms around me.

"Maybe you are just in an irritable mood?" I offered with a smug smile on my face.

"Yeah maybe" He whispered, pulling me towards him with the power of his eyes alone. I did a sneaky look down the corridor, it was clear. He laughed at my self-consciousness and he placed a long finger under my chin and drew my lips to his.

"I do enjoy your company… Occasionally" He joked with harsh breaths after we parted; he stared into my eyes longingly.

"We are really late for lessons aren't we?" I moaned, looking around the dead hallways again. He nodded with a mischievous smirk.

"Bad-boy Edward can be late, but I'm new, I can't" I laughed but he sulked, I thumbed his bottom lip that was sticking out and he smiled.

"We'll just have to make them see thatyou are terrible and the bad influence instead of me" He said with a proud smile leaning off of the lockers and pushing us into the middle of the hallway, he bent down and gave me a lingering peck on my lips.

"What have you got?" Edward asked with his eyes closed, a smile on his face and his forehead resting against mine.

"English" I sulked and he groaned.

"That's the other direction" He complained and kissed my lips again.

"Are we like going to meet at lunch or something?" I asked hopefully but trying to remain casual, which I was painfully failing.

"If you're lucky" He joked, or I hoped so. He let go off my hand and wandered off in his other direction. I missed his presence immediately but I had to get class because my English teacher seemed to have a strong dislike for me already.

"Please take your time Miss Swan" The stupid teacher mocked as I stumbled into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late sir" I mumbled a fake apology and took my seat at the back of the classroom. I heard sniggers from the other side of the classroom and I twitched my head to glare at them but they burst out in laughter. It was a small gaggle of mean-looking girls.

"Girls, behave now please" the teacher moaned from the front as he pulled down the projector screen.

"Maybe you should tell Miss Swan that" One of them sniggered from behind the safety of her friends. I raised my eyebrows expectantly at her, both unimpressed and awaiting an explanation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I spat at her and everyone turned to me completely dumb-founded and in shock.

"You can't control yourself sometimes, especially around Cullen." A different one piped up but I felt my energy be drained and my fight was gone. I wasn't embarrassed I think it was more nonchalance but the foolish girls took it another way and started to cackle wildly.

"Girls, I don't care in the slightest – shut up!" The teacher bellowed from the front and they all shut up pretty quickly and didn't dare give me another look. I didn't know how long this strange essence of calm would last.

…..

My good mood quickly vanished when whispers and gossip followed me around the school. I rushed up to the roof for the first time in a week, I relished the thought but my anger was getting stronger and stronger. I threw myself onto the roof but it was empty and I was disappointed that he wasn't there. I plunged my headphones in and turned up my music and slinked against the short wall and onto the floor.

"Hey Bella" Edward greeted as he took his seat beside me. He pulled out on of my headphones and put it into his own ear. He wrapped his fingers into mine. I still sulked and flopped my head onto his shoulder.

"What's up?" He asked carefully kissing my forehead lightly.

"It's hard being mildly happy" I complained quietly.

"You're mildly happy!?" He asked happily and laughed, "Come on, what's wrong?" he continued.

"I believe people have started to speculate some ideas about us and seem to think that these ideas would be beneficial to the rest of the student population" I moaned.

"You shouldn't listen to them, how are they meant to know if we don't?" He argued raising his eyebrows expectantly, he thought he was right. And he was, mostly.

"But it doesn't matter to you because you already are someone, they don't know me. They could make me whoever they want and I'm pretty sure I'm not who they think I am and I don't want to be who they think I am" I rambled, letting my thoughts pour out effortlessly. I knew that I should rein them in, he was right about one thing; we didn't know what was happening between us. We knew (sort of) how each other felt but we didn't know why or where it was going to go, and I didn't think either of us would want to talk freely about it.

"Calm the crap down Bella" He ordered and I let my mouth fall open dramatically and stared up to him in out-cry.

"Oh come on, the stupid girls here are nothing to worry about. You're right; they know nothing about you so it doesn't matter. I didn't think you'd be like them in that way" He said sternly.

"I'm not like _them _at all" I hissed through my teeth and shrugged away from him but he held my hand still.

"How do you know that? You don't them either, you haven't given them the chance" He argued.

"Are you saying I should try and talk to them and be like them?" I replied with my eyebrows furrowed and my anger growing and bubbling furiously inside of me.

"For someone who doesn't want to be judged you are very quick to judge other people" He said and it made me clench my free fist and I slammed my jaw tightly shut.

"Have I judged them wrong?" I asked with venom pouring over my voice.

"Not at all" He said with such nonchalance it made me want to scream, I yanked my hand away from him and scrambled to my feet.

"Do you want me to be like that?" I asked completely appalled

"What does it matter to you what I want, you wouldn't do it anyway" He fought

"What is this?! We are just arguing now, going in circles – we aren't solving anything!" I shouted at him and he got up and stood too close to me for his own safety.

"You're right, we should stop" He said calmly, reaching down for my hand again.

"No, this stuff doesn't just disappear because you can just 'dazzle' me or something" I said sternly taking a step back.

"I dazzle you?" He asked smoothly

"F***ing hormones, that's all it is. We shouldn't do this – it's just a waste of time" I spat at him and went to turn away. He grabbed my arm strongly and I shied away from the light sting in my eyes. I didn't want to argue with him, I wanted him to dazzle me and kiss me again.

"It's a waste of time? You know what f*** this, and you. I don't need you" He cursed the words at me and they were like harsh knives slashing at my skin. He stormed past me and threw the door back and it smashed against the wall.

**Edward**

I stormed out of there before I could retake the mean things I had said, I knew I would if I turned around because she would break through me. She was stupid. Everybody argues. It was something that just is, nobody is without arguments. Bella should just grow up and deal with it! I sprinted down the stairs as quickly as I could.

"Hey!" Bella shouted down the stairs and I heard her frantic footsteps on the stairs but I continued to sit down with my friends and family, in the canteen. Bella wouldn't dare make a scene, unlike whatever I thought I knew about her she is scared and just as self-conscious as any of the other silly girls here.

"Edward!" She called and it took all of my energy not to turn around. She has sparsely used my name and the way her voice carried it sounded different to the way that anyone else had ever said it, even it was screaming in anger.

"Wow, Edward nice to see you" Alice chirped as I stormed to the table and plonked myself down, I didn't reply, I didn't have the energy.

"Look Edward would you mind just listening to me?!" Bella made me jump as she stood expectantly beside me.

"It would be a 'waste of time'" I quoted and smiled to myself but determined not to look at her.

"Just like a minute" She pleaded, she was fiddling with her fingers, which irritated me.

"How about no, would that be okay?" I mocked and I could tell that it angered her because she clenched her hands into tight fists and her tiny knuckles were turning white.

"What are you going to do? Hit me again?" I asked

"Shut up and listen to me, please" She begged fiercely, her politeness and patience wearing ever so thin.

"Come on, you know you want to hit me" I urged, still not looking at her. I was desperate not to, I heard her sniffle and her hands ran to her face.

"Shut up" She pleaded helplessly again.

"What are you even doing here?" I spat at her,

"Shut up" She whimpered

"I thought I wasn't worth the effort" I urged on again, I didn't know why I was attacking her, I felt like she deserved it for some reason.

"You're not shutting up" She moaned again.

"What's the point in us talking, you'll just judge me"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!!!" She screamed when she finished and stormed out of the canteen. Everything went silent and all of the eyes in the room came flying at a rapid speed to me. I stood there watching after her. The whispers started but my friends were staring at me completely gob-smacked. Alice's face was pale and her mouth was dropped open in shock.

"What the f*** was that?" Alice hissed at me through her teeth.

"None of your business Alice"

"Of course it's my business Edward! I actually care for Bella's feelings – unlike you. She was properly crying and you didn't even notice!" She yelled in a continuous breath.

"How can you do that and not feel anything? Oh wait I remember, you're heartless – I don't know why you even tried!" She spat at me and got up and stormed out of the canteen. A couple of disbelieving awkward looks were passed around our table before the rest of my friends got up and left without a second glance to me; except Rosalie.

"Look I don't like her but even I think that was a bit much" She said calmly and sympathetically but that seemed to make me even angrier.

"Stay. Out. Of. It. Rosalie." I warned coldly and slowly. She huffed and walked off in the other direction. I thought that I had been kind; I could have done much worse. Emotions were a dirty habit, and the way to stop dirty habits is to cut them off; clean break. That was the very, very most she deserves.


	12. Don't Look Down

**Bella**

I ran out of there as quick as I could. There were so many people and so many emotions it just wasn't fair anymore. Sure I had said some mean things but he had literally reduced me to tears! I sprinted out of the canteen and ran to the field behind the gym and slammed my small body against the brick wall and fell slowly to sit on the cold and wet floor.

I sat there in silence for the rest of lunch. I heard Alice calling my name around school but I kept quiet because I didn't have the energy to reply. My thoughts were absent from recognition and faded into the distance. When the bell rang I got up slowly and walked performing my re-enactment of a brain-dead zombie on the way to biology. I walked through the corridors and there were still giggles and whispers following me around like a shadow.

I slumped into biology late and was met with Mr Banner's quirky remarks that would surely set the lesson ahead spiralling into a more hellish type of damnation; "Take your time Bella, I'm sure there is a dramatic entrance from Cullen following you yes?" He said happily with himself and I shrugged him off and took my seat.

"Well…Maybe not" He laughed to himself after taking the register and Edward still hadn't arrived to class. I shrugged off my thoughts.

"Blood testing today class, how exciting?" Mr Banner said "excitedly". It was like the teachers here didn't even like children or wanted to spread knowledge to other beings instead the teachers prefer to use their students as metaphorical punch-bags to rip to shreds with witty comments that the majority of teenagers wouldn't understand anyway.

He went about his business and handed equipment to everyone and gave me a sympathetic sarcastic smile as he only handed me one blood-testing set with laughter in his eyes as they ran over the spare seat next to me.

"Okay gather around, I'll do an example" He boomed over the dull hustle and bustle of the classroom and everyone got up and huddled around the front.

"Even you Isabella" He chanted and the group shook with laughter and I made my way to the front. Mr Banner signalled for me to stand right beside him in case I wasn't "paying attention" or what he meant to say was, "so I can put you on display for when I next publicly humiliate you". He explained to the class what to do and how to do it carefully before he carefully stabbed his index finger.

The sight of his blood spilling over the small needle and running down his finger made my vision blur, then the smell hit my senses like a ton of bricks. My legs turned to jelly and I slammed my hand to the table to stable me.

"Bella doesn't look alright" Mike Newton said from far-away or so it seemed.

"When does she ever" Some random girl cackled to herself causing her minions to join in. I felt my eyes roll back and my head was spinning dangerously.

"There's always one" Mr Banner mumbled to himself, "Somebody take her to the medical room" He instructed and I heard the rumbles of excuses.

"I can take myself" I argued sloppily pushing myself away from the table and stumbling slowly towards the door.

"I'll take her" Mike piped up and rushed up behind me. He wrapped an arm under my waist and tried to pull my dead weight to the medical room, which was a good thing because I didn't even know where it was. He flung open the doors and the cool air started to relax me immediately. I basically crawled to a nearby bench and flopped down on it.

"Hey Bella, I've got to get you to the medical room" Mike offered helpfully, standing awkwardly. I shook my hand at him with my head falling limply between my legs.

"No, I just want to sit for a minute" I said firmly "Please" I added on the end because I didn't want to offend everybody within a two metre radius of me, again. I daren't look up because I could fell the air whoosh around me and my stomach was settling slowly.

"Mike Newton" Somebody hissed from down the pathway.

"Hey Cullen" Mike called cheerily. My brain was too busy cursing at itself to react and move myself as far away from Edward as I could crawl instead I stayed with my head between my legs and my eyes on the ground but when I heard his on-coming footsteps I crushed my eyes closed hoping to wake up or disappear.

"What have you done?" He asked hurriedly to Mike now standing in front of me as Mike was, I could see his feet and his presence was making me ever-so nervous and angry.

"She was about to faint, I didn't do anything!" Mike defended. My stomach growled in pain, loud enough for them to hear. I felt some ones strong hands grab at my waist and I was standing up with their hands keeping me steady. Even though I knew it was Edward because regrettably I still felt the charge he gave me run through my veins.

"Shit" Edward mumbled to himself before a sudden motion caught me off guard and my feet were no longer holding my weight. My eyes sprung open and I was moving and quickly. Edward was carrying me in his arms like a baby almost but his gaze never met mine as it was determined and hard.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly, I was trying to be angry and stern because of his intrusion of my privacy.

"I'm taking you to the medical room before you throw up or faint, or both" He said flatly.

"Mike was doing that" I argued hopelessly,

"Well he wasn't doing it properly" He argued back and his voice had a hint of entertainment to it.

"Whatever" I mumbled but Edward started to walk faster which made my stomach jump. I clutched at it and closed my eyes and wished for a quick and silent death before I vomited on him or worse… I couldn't help but with the movement and propulsion made my head fall against his cool chest and it started to cool my feverish cheeks. I felt Edward kick the door open and led us through, straight past the reception office and into the medical room without a second glance to any of the staff surrounding us. He gently placed me down onto the bed and I sat up wearily after he shot me a warning look to stay lying down.

"What do you think your doing?" A school nurse rushed in and asked completely outraged and aimed at me.

"We came in here to have a wild party! What do you think, she's near fainting!" Edward said angrily and I couldn't help but smile.

"You can't just storm in here" She told him but she turned back to me with a cautious look.

"I just did" He said sternly and moodily, he dropped down into the chair opposite me and raised his eyebrows expectantly at her.

"Right then," She mumbled hurriedly and rushed over to me, pressed the back of her hand to my forehead and scoffed at me.

"You'll be fine. Stay in here if you want. There is _always _one" She rambled meanly whilst scurrying out of the door and giggling to herself. Edward stood up and came to stand in front of me.

"You _will _be fine, but she's an idiot" He mumbled checking me over more thoroughly than she did. I nodded and shrugged away from his tender fingers resting on my cheeks.

"Thank you, I guess" I grumbled as he moved back to his chair.

"I was going to say sorry Bella, about earlier" He said shakily and careful not to look at me.

"There are a lot of earliers, which one?" I asked harshly, with no humour to my voice but immediately felt bad when his eyes twitched to mine and I saw his deep green eyes screaming sincerity.

"All of them actually" He mumbled and rushed a quick hand through his hair and gripped a handful in frustration.

"I would like to tell you that I'll leave you alone and never bother you again" He said firmly, "but I can't, because I do like you" I felt my eyes nearly bubbling over but I pushed the small tears back down stubbornly by closing my eyes tight.

"So do you forgive me, Bella?" He asked softly, I opened one of my eyes and peaked through to look at him, he smiled at me and it made me smile too and I opened both my eyes.

"If you'll forgive me too, I mean I haven't exactly been a barrel of laughs either" I mumbled. I couldn't look him in the eyes but mine kept on flashing up to his face. He looked relieved but in a subtle way. He nodded and smiled again and raised a gentle hand to stroke my face but I leant away as his soft fingertips grazed my blushing cheek, and he sighed.

"I'm sorry," I started, I was about to explain but he cut me off quickly.

"Don't worry, please don't" He took a tiny step back and continued, "Look I rushed into this, into you. We need to slow down, I think, well I definitely do" He rambled. I let out a short breath of laughter;

"I don't think it's in our nature to slow down Edward" I mumbled but thankfully he laughed a little too. It went silent for a while when neither of us knew what to do or what to say.

"Edward, I don't mean to be rude but are you okay?" I asked cautiously,

"Bella, I'm fine. It's you that's in the medical room" He joked casually.

"No, not like that. You seem all like nice and stuff and I don't want to make you angry or anything but you know?" I stumbled for the right words. He breathed in slowly and I thought that I had broken his patience.

"Bella, I just realised what a complete idiot I was to you. I should have noticed earlier but I didn't like the way I was. It took me pissing off every single person I know to work that out but I have. I'm not sure if it's going to work but hopefully I won't be so dreadful to be around…" He said slowly and calmly, he ran his fingers through his hair and let his hand drop beside him.

"You aren't dreadful to be around" I mumbled, fiddling with my fingers.

"Not anymore" He said proudly taking a seat next to me on the funny bed thing. I leant my head floppily against his shoulder.

"Slowly then?" He offered, careful not to touch me, I could feel it in his muscles that he was restraining himself. I shook my head away from his shoulder and answered,

"Like a couple of snails" I replied, now feeling the effects of my sudden recovery. I was sleepy and my head was heavy like a ton of bricks.

"I'm sure Coach will love that" He said care-free and rolling his eyes playfully.


	13. Knees Are Week

**Edward**

"Edward! How can you say that? Don't be so ridiculous!" Bella shouted at me. I turned away quickly and stormed up the stairs. I didn't look back but I could feel the look of the faces behind me. My friends and my sister were excessively bored of the endless arguments and Bella was trying to hide her grin. I didn't bother to cover mine as I was walking to the safety of my room. We had been "taking it slow" for three weeks, which meant we'd been totally ignoring each others advances while trying not to make any of our own. Things to say the least were getting difficult; I could barely look at her anymore. We were getting along, probably better than ever, we could sit and talk to each other for hours, without irritating each other to the point of an argument. At first our friends had loved the new found neutrality towards each other, but as old habits seeped into everyday activity, it grew tiresome for them. But for Bella and me it became an intriguing situation where we would enjoy fighting.

At the moment, she had been over with the rest of our merry gang for a movie night, it was going well, we were all enjoying ourselves until Bella declared that this certain film was the best film ever made, during our second film, of course, it wasn't. We argued for a solid ten minutes before I got up to leave. We constantly argued about petty things like that, what song we preferred on what album, who was faster etc. We hadn't run together since our try-outs for the team, I missed the electricity I felt running side by side with her, but she never turned up for practise and Coach never said a word to her about it.

But I wasn't worried about the amount of time I spent with Bella, I saw her every week day whether I wanted to or not, I always did but that was beside the point. At school I saw her at lunch, because she was now a fully fledged part of our group, and in biology, much to our teachers displeasure we rarely made any more grand dramatic entrances. Bella and Alice's relationship was deepening at an incredible rate, for this reason Bella often came round. That is plenty for me.

**Bella**

"You know what, I think I'm offended" I heard Edward say from behind me, I spun around and saw him leaning smugly against a tree. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. I straightened up from tightening my shoe laces. He pushed himself from the tree and walked towards me;

"I can't believe you wouldn't ask me to go for a run with you, especially after those kind words you parted with on Friday" He smiled, genuinely happy with himself. I rolled my eyes and turned around to start running again, he was hot on my heels.

"You were the one that parted actually, you stormed off in a big girly huff, remember?" I retorted with a smile playing on my lips as we picked up the pace. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"The only thing that was girly, was the way you gazed longingly at me" He looked at me cautiously, I immediately found myself rolling my eyes again, confidence and victory fuelled his smile.

"Oh please, I'm not the one that's obsessed, quick question; how did you find me today? Stalking isn't a healthy habit Edward" I snapped at him, it was mine turn to smile victoriously while he shot daggers at me. We unintentionally slowed our pace.

"Don't get big headed, pure coincidence, disappointment more than anything to find you" Edward seethed; the joke was starting to fade a little bit now. We had been avoiding each others feelings for weeks now, we normally came to blows about this because it was awkward, we both knew how we felt about each other, doesn't mean we enjoyed feeling the way we do or even like feeling like this. I hated feeling so vulnerable to him, that's why I acted as if I didn't care, because I didn't want to care.

"Right, this is it" I said skidding to a stop; he stopped a little after me, turned towards me, crossing his arms, eyebrows raised with impatience and curiosity. "We'll race for it" I stated, his curiosity changed to confusion, his eyebrows furrowed he walked towards me.

"Race for what Bella?" He asked stopping a couple of feet in front of me, looking deep into my eyes.

"If I win, you stop being such an arse" I proposed

"What? Where has this come from?" He questioned quickly, his confusion deepening.

"I've had enough of all the harshness around you! If I win you'll stop" I put my hands on my hips to emphasis my point.

"I'm not doing this, its ridiculous" Edward said coldly, my smile grew wickedly.

"That's fair enough, if I were you I wouldn't want to lose to me again anyway" I said with humour coursing through my veins.

"Okay, whatever, if I win, you admit your feelings about me" He said, finally unfolding his arms, mimicking my stance.

"Fine. You won't win anyway." I said closing the distance between us, pointing in the direction over his shoulder. "From here to the second lamp post, that alright with you?" He followed my finger with his eyes and nodded. Turned around and positioned himself and raised his eyebrows questioningly at me. I copied his movements and steadied myself.

"Bella hold on, your shoe laces are undone" He smiled at me,

"Oh yeah, like I'm going to believe that" I said rolling my eyes and flexing my toes. "Come on, ready, set-"

"Bella, I'm being serious, do up your shoe- "

"GO!" I shouted, and started to sprint away, I had a fair head start and was yards in front of him but I heard his feet pounding on the pavement, I carefully turned my head a little to the side to check on my lead before I fell.

I crashed onto the floor hard, my legs were tangled and my head hit the grass bank at the side of the pavement as I skidded along the cement, I started to feel gravel beneath me as I continued to roll. My momentum was unreal but I eventually stopped. I lay on the cold floor as I tried to hide the pain from my eyes. I heard Edward shouting my name as he came closer and closer. I winced as I found my arms and tried to push myself up, my head was spinning and my arms gave way.

"Bella! Jesus, are you okay?" He asked with panic running through his voice when he reached me, I tried pushing up again, successfully this time, but not without pain, I attempted to prop myself up by sitting on my knees but they were burning so I flipped myself over openly wincing.

"Bella are you alright?" He repeated, arms spread, about to touch me, comfort me, but unable to move, stuck in the awkwardness that we had created.

"Yes, I'm fine" I said sternly, trying incredibly hard, with all my energy to stand up, but my limbs were useless and weak. I hated being weak.

"You are not fine, you've got grass stains on your face from where you hit the ground so hard. Let me take you to my Dad" He offered as I collapsed back down to the floor, sending sharp stinging pains into my hands.

"No, my house is just round the corner. I'll be fine." I said while trying to stop my lip from wobbling, my head was starting to ache and all the pain was slowly coming to rise. He lent in closer to me, reached a hand to graze my face, he smiled as I didn't flinch away.

"Put your arm around me" He said softly as he moved cautiously around me.

"I didn't ask for your help Edward" I said stubbornly, his eyes were piercing mine, begging me to let him help me.

"Stop being so stubborn Bella, let me in" Edward whispered to me, I nodded solemnly, acknowledging the hidden meaning. He wrapped an arm under my legs and I cautiously slid my arm over his shoulders and curled around his neck as his second arm encompassed my back. I breathed in as he hitched us up and with my other hand clung to the fabric of his t-shirt. I could see the victory in his eyes as I rested my head against his shoulder.

As Edward took a cautious pace towards my house I thought about everything. How he wasn't lying when he said that my shoelaces were untied, how scared his voice sounded from far away as I was sent flying towards the ground, how it felt to be this close to him, how much I wanted to win. When he said what he wanted me to do if he won, my mind temporarily froze, fear consumed me as the scene created itself in my mind if I didn't win. But now as I was rocking gently in his arms, looking up at his face, I don't know why I was so scared.

"Bella, which one is yours?" He asked gently, he looked down at me with caring eyes, his gaze frightened me again, as I felt my heart flinch and I quickly turned my gaze upon the road. Limply, I pointed to my house, without looking at him I felt him nod. He walked with more purpose now, his pace quickened and he stopped looking down at me as often.

"Edward, am I bleeding?" I asked as I finally took the time to evaluate my situation. My head hurt beyond believe, the pain was pounding against my skull. My hands stung, my elbows were sore as were my legs, they ached and throbbed, everywhere hurt. I saw confliction in his face as he quickly gazed at my body in his arms.

"I'd rather not answer" We had reached my house, I clung tightly to him as we slowly made our way up the porch steps, when we were still I opened my eyes.

"Do you have a key?" He asked softly, I nodded and made a movement to be put down, he let me down very carefully as my feet touched the ground I looked down at my body to see my arms, legs and what was showing of my stomach covered in grazes, most of them bleeding. I felt my head sway even harder as I tried to push down the nauseous feeling. Edward reached two hands out on my waist as to steady me. I raised my head and tiptoed to get the key from the solitary hanging flower pot, I started to wobble and Edward closed the distance between us, wrapping one arm around my waist and the other crawled along my outstretched arm and found the key near the end of my finger tips. All I could think was how incredibly fast his reactions were, and how grateful I was he was here, but also how I wouldn't have gotten into this state if he didn't show up in the first place.

He led my outstretched arm back to my side as he freed his grip around my waist as I fell gently into his side as he moved towards the door. I felt so weak and drained as he led me inside. "Where is your bathroom Bella? We'll clean you up yeah?" He spoke so kindly I would barely recognise it, his strong hands were still holding me just inside the threshold, if I wasn't in such pain I would have relished the thought of being this close to him.

"Upstairs, first left, Edward you don't have to" I explained, my voice was soft and feeble. I hated myself for being this vulnerable to pain, I had promised myself to be strong and hard, but when it came down to the facts, I was still as susceptible, defenceless to pain and hurting. This realisation made the ground fall from beneath me, if it wasn't for Edward, now guiding me up the stairs, my legs would have gave way under the weight of my sudden understanding.

"Come on Bella, lets sit you down" He instructed as we entered my familiar bathroom. He sat me down gently on the toilet seat, I let my head fall backwards against the cold wall as I tried to stretch out my sore legs and body, it ached so much I had to recoil instinctively. My vision was starting to blur and un-focus as Edward pulled at the toilet roll paper to my side.

"Hey, hey Bella, you've got to stay awake for me yeah?" I blinked furiously, trying to shake the wooziness away, I heard him breathe a laugh; "there we go, beautiful. Now, this is going to sting, but not for long" Edward said slowly, brushing some hair from my face and dabbing something cold on my knees, the slightest of pressure made me flinch. Edward turned his gaze towards me, looked deeply into my eyes, I felt them reach my heart.

"You can do this, it wont hurt for long Bella, trust me" Edward whispered,

"I trust you" I said faintly, he smiled brightly, even though I was surprised he heard me, Edward found my hand and carefully squeezed it. I nodded as he started to clean my wounds again. It still hurt, it still stung, my whole body still ached but as my blood was washed away and as Edward delicately dabbed at my sore skin I found myself thinking that maybe I wasn't so scared anymore. He told me to close my eyes as he threw away the evidence, he started to wash my face very carefully where the grass bank had left its mark, I winced but he held my face lightly and under his soft fingers I closed my eyes again.

"Bella, is there any plasters?" He said as he let go of my face and I opened my eyes and nodded, lifted my head slowly. "In the cabinet above the sink" I said sleepily, my dizziness was wavering but my headache was not. I watch him move around the small bathroom and come back to me, he leant down on his knees and looked up at me, I stirred to sit myself up and finally I could. He blew softly on my knees while unwrapping the plaster, the sensation made me shiver, his eyes shot to mine in a state of panic, but I gently shook my head to deter his worries.

After he was finished he slowly stood up, taking careful considerations to look into my eyes. I rolled my head forward as I thought fiercely, trying to comprehend, to come to a decision, as Edward stood in front of me I was finally able to make this decision.


	14. Hands Are Shaking

**Edward**

I had been so careful with her, as she fell my heart stopped; she kept on rolling and skidding along the floor. Bella's fragile body flew and crashed towards the ground, in front of me. It terrified me. As I held her in my arms I realised that I was dealing with a much deeper, vulnerable creature than I had previously envisioned, I thought Bella was solid, strong and unyielding, but I hadn't really thought about her at all in that sense, she was human, she may be high tempered, stubborn and angry but she was still susceptible to pain. It was humbling but also frightening, I had to protect her, now realising that she wasn't invincible.

"Edward, can you help me up?" Bella shook me from my reviver, I looked down at her and her hands were moving towards mine, her eyes were wide, looking deep into mine. I nodded while acknowledging that she had asked for my help, she wanted me to be there for her. I gently took her hands but moved mine to her upper arms while I eased her up from her seat, her legs were shaking slightly but I could tell she felt safe as she was enveloped by my arms, her hands were gently rested against my chest as she steadied herself, I let my hold fall by my side as she left her hands on my chest, a significant element I couldn't help but notice.

"My head still really hurts Edward" She complained, her voice was very soft, almost inaudible while she looked up at me from under her eyelashes, she was truly beautiful, even with a bruise growing on her head and covered in bumps, grazes and plasters, she was stunning. I stroked the sensitive area of her forehead where she hit the grassy bank first;

"There's nothing I can do Bella, well I could kiss it better" I said with a laugh at the end, she was in pain, I only wanted to lighten the mood but when she lifted her eyes at me, I knew she had made a dramatic decision, she was ready. She bit gently down on her lip and tilted her head to the side; I had no choice but to oblige. I leant down slightly and placed a feathery kiss on her temple, following the outline of her face until I was a gentle kiss away from her lips, she turned back to me and whispered almost silently, "I'm scared" I nodded as she smiled warily, "I know, but you don't need to be" I whispered back, our lips were so close to each other I could feel her breath. She nodded again, understandingly, and closed the gap between us, my hands wrapped around her back, she moved closer to me and our lips touched. It felt considerably real, it felt amazing but we parted soon after, it was enough.

She smiled happily and slowly removed her hands from my chest and stood backwards, I let my hands fall to my side again as I waited patiently for something to happen, for anything. Bella tenderly took a step around me, testing her feet, I felt like I was watching Bambi taking her first steps, it made my heart grow as I saw her smile grow tenfold when she managed to get to the door on her own, she looked back at me and radiated her smile to me, she outstretched her hand and signalled me to take it, I did. Bella moved slowly and steadily and winced as her legs stretched out straight and her arms grazed against her side she would flinch, it wouldn't have been invisible to anyone who wasn't watching as intently as I was, but I could tell she was trying very hard to be so enthusiastic. She had led me to what I guessed was her bedroom, in the threshold I panicked, what was she thinking? As I stood still she didn't notice until her hand tugged on mine from the distance between us. She looked at me, curiously, trying to read my face. I shied away from her gaze. I felt her shrug, let go of my hand and walk away. I finally looked up to see her carefully sitting down, gently, to avoid any particularly sore areas. She looked up at me as she was slowly settling herself down, "Edward I want to go to sleep" she moaned, tentatively wriggling further down the bed so her head was resting on the pillow.

"No, Bella, please try not to go to sleep" I urged, coming to my senses and walking to her side. Her eyes had started to droop and they flew open when I spoke, "You have to stay awake, you might have a concussion" I took hold of her hand and smiled encouragingly. She listened carefully, with her other hand she grazed her forehead with her fingertips, she frowned.

"I don't think I do, I'm just tired" she tried to persuade me, I shook my head at her, "Bella would it kill you to listen to me?" I said sternly, she would have been furious if she could have managed it, her eyes darted to mine before spitting at me; "Don't start, this is all your fault anyway" she sat up too quickly and she bumped many of her wounds and winced as she stared at me coldly.

"How'd you work that one out? I've just helped you" I said back, I was making sure not to raise my voice, I wasn't actually angry with her. Bella had let go of my hand with some drama, throwing it towards me at this statement.

"Yeah alright, you helped but the damage was already done. 'Bella your shoe laces are untied', I'm never going to believe that am I?" She mimicked my voice in the middle, it wasn't great. I understood what she meant, I wouldn't have believed her if she had said that to me.

"I was trying to be nice! I'll never do that again then…" I argued back at her, swallowing my smile as she was not happy at all. I was loving it; not only were we arguing, which I enjoyed, but I noticed how all the sleep had been instantly washed from her face. As she reached angrily for my hand and intertwined her small fingers around mine I told myself that I was going to keep this up as long as I could.


End file.
